A Blade in the Grass
by SidK
Summary: Has the Met really overcome it's corruption issues, or is there something more deeper going on? What is really going on, and why is someone so keen to keeping Gene away? As a secret operation slowly unravels, CID are left to investigate and get to the bottom of it before anything serious happens. Gene and Alex find themselves growing closer.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect.

The way things are

Alex sat at her desk going through all the reports of the previous week's cases; CID had managed to fall behind on all paperwork over the recent weeks and Gene had forced everyone to get it all done. Everyone hated it but with Gene breathing down their necks, no one was complaining. It wasn't just CID who had been suffering the wrath of paperwork, but the entire station had been uplifted by it. Ever since Mac's corruption revelation was made, a huge enquiry had been carried out into the Met and it left every station over London in a daze, with certain senior officers being pensioned off as a result for being caught up in the mess. Even junior ranks had been assessed with some being transferred out to other cities or stripped of their rank and duty.

Although all the stations had suffered, Alex felt Fenchurch East suffered the most seeing as Mac had taken the position of Superintendent there, and with a new Super coming in and changing everything, along with Lord Scarmann introducing new rules and regulations over the Met, no-one really knew what to do anymore.

Alex couldn't really help wondering how Gene had coped with it all, after all Mac was his idol; he looked up to him but now his world had crumbled down around him and he was left to help clean up the mess.

"Ma'am?" She was snapped out of her musings.

"Hm...Sorry, what can I do for you, Shaz?"

"Oh. Uh, nothing, Ma'am. I was just wondering... Well me and a couple of the girls are going out tonight, you know, let loose a bit... and well I was just wondering seeing as it's Friday if you'd like to come along?"

"Oh that'd be lovely... Are the others okay with me coming along? I mean they don't know me very well," she asked with a tone of uncertainty.

"Oh no, Ma'am, it's fine. They really like you, think you're a real inspiration...you know being the only female DI and everything in the Met."

Reassured, Alex smiled. "That's good; in that case shall I meet you at Luigi's?"

"Yeah that will be fine, around seven," Shaz said, making her way back to her desk.

Shaz was a really good copper, on her way to a good detective - if she ever put in for it mind. They had really grown close since Alex first arrived, always having their little girly chats in Luigi's. Alex relished having another female in CID; the males really could drive her to distraction with their sexist views and caveman ways and she assumed Shaz liked to have her there too.

"Lady Bolls, shake a leg! Scum to catch an' all," Gene said, passing Alex's desk and clearly ignoring the conversation between Shaz and herself.

"Where are we going?" Alex gasped, scrambling to her feet to catch up with him.

"Interview room."

Viv was waiting outside the interview room when they approached.

"What have you got for us, Skip?"

"Young female, Guv. Couldn't get anything out of her but she asked if she could talk to someone about something important - looks pretty wrecked if you ask me."

Gene peered through the small window into the interview room to see a young woman looking devastated, hurt clearly evident on her face, supported by bruising visible on her neck and cheeks.

"Right, Bols, I think you should head this up, carry out the interview and report back to me as soon as you finish."

"Don't you want to sit in? God knows what she wants to talk about," Alex asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, Bolly. Doesn't look like she'd talk to me anyway. Viv, stay here and wait until Lady Bols is done."

He had left before either of them could ask any more questions, striding back towards CID. Gene knew Alex would be fine in there and she'd get all the all the necessary information to carry out an investigation – if there was one, that was.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to take the lead on the case; he felt it would be best for Alex to take the lead, plus she'd gain experience and it was obvious a female's touch was needed. It also gave him more time to prepare for his long list of meetings with the Superintendent coming up over the next month. He _had_ requested a full briefing once she was done and he would expect a detailed report to.

He had just made it through the doors to CID when Shaz called him.

"Guv?" she called in a timid voice.

"Yes, Granger," replied Gene in his usual gruff manner.

"The Chief Super rang, said you had to go see him soon as you got back."

"Right, thank you, Granger." He made his way back out the doors.

"Sorry, Guv! One of his sectaries also left this letter for you, said you should read it before you went to see him."

"Shit, okay. Back to work, Granger." He made a quick beeline back to his office, ripping the letter open and reading it. This letter could only hold news for one thing, with its official markings and fancy paper. _Bollocks_.

Settling down behind his desk and propping his legs up on it, he read the letter. He knew it wasn't good news but it wasn't exactly bad news either. It just wasn't the right time for this news what with everything finally settling down. It didn't seem right to act on the letter; either way he still had to meet the Chief Super; Lord knew what he wanted. Just something else to stack on top of the shit going on in the station. Stuffing the letter into his jacket pocket, he pushed out of his chair and made his way to the Chief Super's office – _Bloody pen pushers never do any real policing, just sit behind their desks all day bossing everyone around with their poncey rules and regulations._

Hesitantly he knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. It was a good few minutes before the answer came, allowing him time to straighten and compose himself, and with that, he made his way in.

"Ah, Gene, please come in. Make yourself comfortable," said Chief Super Bradley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the interview room, Alex was trying her best to gain all the right information in the right ways. As soon as she entered, she could see why Gene had insisted she take the lead on the interview. The girl was unresponsive, only giving one-word answers at the most. It wasn't going to be easy but if she was here on her own accord then she needed to start speaking or she could be charged for wasting police time; after all it had been over thirty minutes now and the most she had gotten was a yes or no.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave you now, but if you want to come back and talk when you're more ready you know where to find me." It was the last card to play; if she didn't start talking, now then there was nothing more Alex could do.

After waiting a few minutes Alex decided that, enough was enough and began to get up, only to be stopped by the apprehensive response from the female.

"No! Wait I...I have to talk to someone, now." She stared at Alex with pleading eyes so she sat back down and resumed the interview.

"Okay, let's start again. What's your name?"

"Grace...Harrison."

"And why are you here, Grace?" Alex asked in a quiet voice.

Grace took a deep breath and then began to tell Alex all that had happened.

"I...I was assaulted...last night." Tears had welled up in her eyes and she looked down.

"It's okay, Grace. You're okay here, and if you tell me everything from the start we can hopefully get whoever assaulted you."

It was another five minutes before either of them spoke again; Alex knew now that Grace had started to talk she'd go through with it and pushing her to speak wouldn't help.

"Why don't you start with what you did last night? Take your time."

"I went to my friend's house... She's leaving to go live with her fiancé in Bristol; she's getting married next weekend and she wanted to have a small get together with some of her close friends because she was scared she'd never get the chance during the week and after her wedding, so we all decided we'd go to a restaurant and then back to her place. We didn't stay too long in the restaurant, just ate and then left. We didn't even have much to drink but we bought a bottle on the way to her house."

"How long did you stay at her house?"

"Around three hours...Didn't even realise it had been three hours until Matt came home," she said with a small smile that disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

She looked down at her hands and continued.

"He had been at work all day and came home late because he had a business dinner...I'm really happy for them; he's just been promoted to Manager of the Insurance firm he works for - that's why they're moving...he'll be based up in Bristol."

"What did you do when you left the house?"

"I...I..." She hesitated and looked around the room for the right words; she couldn't think properly.

"It's okay, take your time," Alex reassured her.

"It was late so I decided that going home would be best, but I also wanted to see Mum so I thought seeing as I was out already and Mum didn't live far, I'd take the path through the park and then just get Dad to drop me off at home."

Taking another deep breath, she continued.

"I was just near the end of the path when I felt someone grab me...I...I couldn't see much but...I knew I was close enough to the road... I thought if I put up a fight I'd be able to get away... so...I hit him a few times and he got a few in on me. I fell and that's when I saw a stone next to me...I just grabbed it and hit him with it and ran to Mum's house." The tears began to stream down her cheeks now.

It was hard for Alex to see Grace so utterly troubled by the event of the previous night but she had to maintain a professional demeanour and not deter from getting all the information she needed, especially now that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Okay, what did you do when you got to your Mum's?"

Grace wiped her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper, leaving red marks where the material scrubbed her eyes.

"Mum opened the door and I just started to cry. She took me in and I told her what happened; she wanted me to come straight away but I just couldn't do it...I needed to clean myself off...I felt dirty."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this, but he didn't sexually assault you did he?"

Grace looked up at Alex with a face of shock and horror.

"No...No. He was about to when I fell but I hit him with the stone before he could do anything."

"Okay, I just needed to be sure," Alex said, giving a compassionate smile and writing down a few notes. It wasn't the best thing to have to ask someone, particularly someone in Grace's position.

The rest of the interview consisted of Alex getting address details and a description of the assailant. After she was sure she had enough information to build a report and profile she had given Grace her number and told her whenever she needed to talk she could ring. She could tell Grace couldn't possibly talk to any of her friends, after all, who could after such an incident? Leaving the interview room, she made her way to CID. It had been almost two hours since she had left, and now she had another crime to file, on top of all the other paper work she also had to tell Gene that there could be a rapist on the loose, she really wasn't looking forward to going back.

The first thing she noticed when she entered CID was its eerie atmosphere; it wasn't as noisy as it usually was. Ray and Chris were chatting in low murmurs on Chris' desk, Shaz as usual was typing at her desk and the rest of CID was taking particular interest in their own tasks. She also noticed that Gene wasn't in his office, so making her way over to Shaz, she enquired as to where he was and why it was so quiet.

"Where's the Guv?"

"He had a meeting with the Chief Super, Ma'am," replied Shaz with a small smile.

"Chief Super? Is that why everyone seems to have their heads down, for once?"

"Guess so, Ma'am. You know what the Guv can be like when he has a meeting with any of the top brass."

"Suppose so. How long has he been gone?" This was just a general enquiry; she needed to know when he would come back so she could fill him in as he had requested.

"Left about fifteen minutes after he got back."

"Okay. Thanks, Shaz." Smiling at Shaz, she made her way to her own desk; he would definitely not be in a good mood when he got back, especially if he had been gone for more than an hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost five before Gene came back. He had stormed in with a hard set to his jaw and a fiery blaze in his eyes, which told anyone who knew him even slightly that he, would bite their head off if they even thought about approaching him. Alex had resolved to let him be for a while, let his anger subside; it'd be better for both of them.

It wasn't until Alex looked up from her paperwork at six that she noticed half of CID had left, either for Luigi's or home, either way they had left. Deciding she had better be off herself, and hand Gene her report on Grace's interview she made her way to his office, dismissing Ray and Chris as she went. He was slouched over his desk, whisky tumbler in one hand with the other propping his head up, looking as if he was contemplating the most intricate questions of life and the world as it were. Attentively knocking on the door and making her way in, she perched on his desk, resting her elbow on his computer. He didn't look up or even realise she had come in until she dropped her report over whatever he was reading.

"What's this then, Bolls?" he responded, lifting his head and leaning forward on his desk with both is arms now resting over the report.

"That is the report on the interview, which you so kindly let me handle,"

"So, what're the details?"

"GBH and attempted rape on one Grace Harrison, who was persuaded by her mum to come and report it,"

"Right, OK, better read this report then." he said picking up the report and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, suppose you should, listen, I've sent Chris and Ray off and Shaz has gone too, I'm off for the night,"

"Good, you doing anything interesting, or just Nanceying around in your flat?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Actually now that you mention it, I'm going out with Shaz and a couple of her friends." She couldn't help but smile herself, she knew he had heard her convocation with Shaz earlier, and this just proved her theory that he was interested in her social life.

"And since when have you started taking an interest in my social life?" She added

"I am not interested in your social life, I was just asking as I seem to recall you are on duty tomorrow morning." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth, she was on duty but that wasn't why he asked what she would be doing. He didn't know how to explain it; he just liked to know what she was up to in her spare time, knowing her she might have gotten herself into trouble.

"Shit, In that case I'll have to get back earlier than planned...well I better be off."

As she made her way to leave she turned to say goodbye, as she did so she saw the change in his facial expression. It was black, as if he was unhappy or worried about something, and now that he assumed she wasn't looking he dropped his Guv mask and let it show, little did he know she saw the change, although subtle it was there and she could see it.

"Are you ok, Guv?"

She moved back into his office and perched back onto his desk. He looked up at her and gave her a brief smile.

"I'm fine, Bolly, You should go, enjoy your night out, sober up before you come in though."

"Gene, you know you can tell me anything, we're friends Gene, and you may think people don't care about how you feel but they do...I do. You've been brooding in your office since you came back from the chief suppers, so if there's anything wrong you can tell me." It was true, they had grown closer over the last few months, and they had spent a good few hours on a couple of evenings just sitting on 'their' table in Luigi's, and talking about anything and everything really.

"I was not brooding," He narrowed his eyes and gave her a stern look.

He didn't say anything more so she once again made her way to the office door, but this time she was stopped by Gene himself, he had risen from his chair, and now had one hand in his pocket and the other holding the report.

"Wait! Um, listen..."

She turned around and waited for him to continue still holding the door handle.

What was he doing, acting like a nervous schoolboy? This wasn't what the Gene Genie did; he was brute, brash and got whatever he wanted. Now he was stood there like a quivering teenager afraid to ask one simple question.

_Bollocks to it, it's now or never Genie boy._

"Do you want to go out sometime... On a date...next Friday?"

"A date?" She asked as if unsure of what he just said.

"Yeah, you know, nice restaurant, food and that," He replied sarcastically.

_Great she was going to say no, what an idiot should have just let her go earlier,_ he thought as he waited for her to reply. _Shit, what was I thinking, knew she wouldn't be interested. _

"Oh don't look so terrified Gene, I'd love to go." Her whole expression changed, becoming softer with her face lighting up with a vast smile.

"What... err, I mean great, it's sorted then." He didn't expect her to take it so greatly, and now he didn't really know how to feel. He was happy she accepted but now what was he supposed to do, was he supposed to carry on like normal until next Friday or what?

"Right, I really should go now otherwise they will leave without me, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye Guv." She said with one of her most full smiles and left his office sashaying out of CID.

She couldn't really believe he had asked her out on a date, Gene and a date, well it just seemed slightly unrealistic. Never the less she was looking forward to it, and she'd get the chance to see Gene outside of his normal work to Luigi's routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was buzzing with classic 70 and 80's dance music. It was a slightly hidden club just past Soho. God knows how Shaz had found it, no one who wasn't looking would ever notice it, but after going to a few other clubs beforehand Shaz had excitedly directed them to this one. It was verging on the gothic but there was still an air of colour to it.

Alex was sat at the bar after lightly, but bluntly brushing a very drunken young man off, and that's where Shaz found here a few minutes later.

"Hi, Ma'am."

"Hi, please call me Alex, we're not at work so its fine," Alex said with a tired smile.

"Enjoying yourself, Ma...Alex?" Shaz enquired noticing the tired look on Alex's face.

"Yeah, it's been great Shaz, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Shaz said with a huge smile.

"Listen, Shaz I'd better be off now, seems that I have to show my face at work tomorrow."

"Oh, pity...I'll see you at work then, I suppose."

"Yes suppose, Bye Shaz."

She didn't mean to seem ungrateful for the lovely night out, and she really did have a good time, but now she really needed to get home and sleep. She was absolutely exhausted from all the dancing and mingling with strangers, most which she had to brush off lightly. She hadn't had such an exciting night out ever since Molly was conceived. Slipping through the crowd, and saying bye to Shaz once more she made it out of the over packed club and haled a taxi.

It had just gone past one when she arrived outside Luigi's. She had paid the taxi fare, and was now rummaging through her purse for her key. She wasn't exactly drunk, she had had her fair share of alcohol but thought fit to keep to a limit seeing as she was to go into work the following morning and having a blistering headache wouldn't sit well with all the paperwork they were having to do. She also thought coming into work looking like death would only encourage the jokes and remarks by the whole of CID's male staff.

She had finally found her keys, and was now on the landing heading towards her flat, when she looked up, it was then that she saw him, Gene, sat on the floor leaning against the door to her flat with a beer bottle in his hand – which he most likely hassled out of Luigi - and head slumped down. His clothes were not in their usual pristine manner, and she swore she could see dirt all over his jacket. At first, she assumed Luigi had just kicked him out and confiscated his keys, so he had made his way upstairs, but he had never done that before especially if he knew she was out for the evening. From what she could tell, he would bunk off with Ray and get dropped off at home. The only times he had stayed at her flat were the times when she had insisted he stay, as he was far too drunk to even walk, and her flat was most convenient. It would save Ray driving him home, or when he had joined her in her flat, and they had taken advantage of the everlasting supply of alcohol Alex had managed to store in her cupboards, going over case notes of a particularly difficult case.

This was different, he looked different. She couldn't put her finger on it; he looked vulnerable and somewhat defeated.

A quick image flashed before her, of her sat besides Gene in the holding cells, after he was attacked on the street by Riley's men.

The longer she looked, and the harder she thought about it, the more she came to see his utter look of loss. Something had clearly happened after she left him in the office, what that something was she would have to find out, but she had a feeling it had something to do with what had caused his morose mood earlier in the day. For now, she would have to deal with the problem at hand, which was getting him up and in the flat.

Slowly she made her way over to him, and knelt beside him.

"Gene?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes. Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect. Just like to say thank you to Wombledon for letting me use her fic as a muse :)

"I've been worryin' that we all, live our lives, in the confines of fear" - ' The Fear' Ben Howard

Chapter 2 – Black Fly on the Windowsill

_"Gene?"_

She attentively placed her hand on his shoulder, and was relieved not to be pushed off.

"Hmm...What?"

Well at least he wasn't unconscious relieving the burden of having to pick him up and move him into the flat.

"Come on Guv, let's get you in." Sighing, slowly she got up pulling him up with her by his arm.

As they stood, she took the time to take a better look at him. He stood looking at his feet, fiddling with his keys. She was shocked to find what she saw. There were clear bruises' on his cheek, and a very vivid cut above his left eye, which was still bleeding. He had also obtained a split lip. She couldn't help but wince as she looked at him thoroughly, taking in his ruffled hair and crumpled shirt. It was clear now that he had been in the wars, but the reasons why were still allusive, and the only way she would get answers was if she pursued the topic, which she most definitely would.

"You gonna' let us in or jus' stare at me all nigh'."

"Sorry, what the hell happened to you?" she asked exasperated, opening the door.

She saw the slight limp as he made his way to the couch, and had gone to his side to help.

"Gerr'off, I can walk, it's not that bad." His response was cold and bitter, and she knew the best thing to do was just let him be, after all he had just be beaten up, and now would not be the best time to have him throwing a temper tantrum.

"Fine!, just sit down, I'll be two seconds."

He obliged willingly, all he wanted to do right now was sit down, and her sofa was just calling his name from where he was standing. He could hear her in the kitchen pottering around. She returned a while later with what looked like a first aid kit, a bowl of water and a cup of tea, all stacked on a tray.

She set the cup of tea on the tea-table in front of him, and proceeded to open the first aid kit to clean off the vicious cut on his eye. She took out a cotton bud, and turned to him on the sofa. He was sitting on the edge of it looking at the floor. She didn't know what to do, it was clear he didn't want her to mother him, but he looked so crushed she couldn't help but feel the urge to just hold him. He had already brushed her off once and, she knew from that he would not let her help him, so she just handed him the cotton bud, and watched as he proceeded to dip it in the water, and dot it over the cut wincing as he brushed it across the open skin.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours, even though it may have been no more than 20 minutes. Alex was the first the break the silence, wanting to get to the bottom of the problem sooner rather than later.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, your arms or anything?" Pour concern overpowered her, and it showed clearly though her voice.

"Just a few scratches, nothing serious," He replied putting the cotton bud down, and moving to get his coat from the edge of the sofa.

"Look sorry, Bolly, I'll be out your hair."

"Oh no, Gene, you're not going anywhere, come on, take your jacket off and get comfortable, I'll be back in two seconds." He knew she wasn't going to let it go now, so claiming defeat he took his jacket off, and even his boots and sat back. She returned with two glasses, and a bottle of wine. He had his eyes closed, and opened them when she nudged him. She smiled at him, and sat down next to him, pulling her feet up under her, she handed him a glass and poured wine into it.

"What happened?"

"Some Tosser jumped me, bloody poof, didn't even come from the front," he spat with pain and anger. "Bastards!"

"Gene, you need to tell me what's wrong, it's the only way I can help you."

"You don't need to worry about it, I'll sort it."

Heaving a sigh he rubbed his hands on his face, and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at his hands. He would have to tell her and even if he didn't she'd get it out of him, she wasn't a DI for no reason, but he needed time to think things through for himself, despite the fact that he had already been thinking about everything that had happened for over three hours sitting outside her flat.

He just didn't know what to do. Everything was a mess in his head, and he couldn't seem to make a sense of it all. What had happened tonight and what that meant just didn't seem to bear a thought, even though he knew what had happened, that was quite obvious by his physical state, but what that meant he had absolutely no idea and really didn't want to think about it.

Then what was he doing here, at her flat. Why did he walk all the way over, just to block her out? She was the only one he could go to. No, not really, he could have gone to Ray's, he would have helped, No. It had to be her, she understood. What did she say?_ 'We're friends Gene..._' That's what she said earlier in the office, and it was true, he wasn't denying it. Was she the only person he could talk to? She did willingly listen to him on those occasions they sat together in Luigi's, and not forgetting all the help she offered to bring down Mac. Ray most definitely wouldn't listen to him prattle on like some stupid Nancy, plus he was the Guv, the Gene Genie, and that for one meant that he didn't go running to other people for help and cry his eyes out, he sucked it up and got on with life.

"Look, Guv, something has clearly happened tonight, and left you in no state to even work for the next week, now you WILL tell me what happened, and you will NOT sort it out yourself. Now I can tell that this wasn't just a one-off attack, where someone was just looking for a barney OK, and I damn well know that you don't go around picking fights with any old idiot fit enough...and you may have forgotten but this has happened before."

She had to push him for answers even if that meant pushing aside the concern, and being frank with him was the only way. He had after all come to her and he clearly needed her help, he just had to admit it.

"So, I'll ask you again, what happened and why?" She said sternly.

"I told you what happen," Anger now bubbling in his voice.

"Why?"

"I don't bloody know do I! I don't have the slightest fucking idea why some little tosser wanted to jump me, OK!" he wasn't angry at her, he just wanted her to stop asking that's all, and shouting usually did the job.

Standing up he moved to the window leaving Alex on the sofa, in all the pain it was causing him he had to get away from her before he lost it completely. He had no idea why he came to her, but she was the first and only person he thought of once he could even think properly.

She watched him as he limped over to the window. She knew he was only trying to shut her out and, well, she wasn't going to let that happen, not now that she knew this ran deeper than he was letting on. Sighing she got up from the sofa leaving him at the window, she went back to the kitchen only to come back with a glass of water, and a pack of painkillers. She placed them on the windowsill next to him without saying a word, and went back to sit on the sofa. If he wasn't going to talk to her then she wouldn't talk to him, two could play that game.

Alex was the first to give in, she couldn't take it. He was still here but not saying anything and it was killing her. The look on his face as he stood at the window so clearly showed he was fighting the demons inside his head.

"Sit down, Gene." She said in an almost pleading voice, allowing the concern to show on her face

He stared at her for a few seconds before accepting her request and sitting back down. Why wasn't she angry?, he had just shouted at her but still she wasn't angry, she was only concerned.

"What's happened Gene?"

"I can't tell you, you've been caught up in enough mess to start with, and I can't put you in any more danger, last time they trashed your flat next time...next time it could be worse."

"I'm not in danger Gene, whatever is happening with you, you need to tell me, it's the only way I can help...Just let me in Gene."

He looked straight at her, and in a small cracked voice, barely a whisper he responded

"I can't, Bolly."

He looked away as soon as he said it, and her heart ached to be able to help and support him. She knew she had to reassure him that it'll all be ok, that nothing could happen to her, because it was true to some extent, when she was in trouble he had always been there for her, and now it was her time to repay him. She slowly and considerately took his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. He didn't withdraw his hand, but she knew that if it were in any other circumstance he would have run a mile before even considering holding her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze and carried on talking, quietly as if she was concealing it from an audience.

"You don't get it do you Gene, I'm here for you, just like all those times you've helped me. If you won't tell me, then why are you here, why come from god knows where looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, only to refuse my help?"

No reaction, he didn't even move, not one single muscle so she decided that was that, if he wasn't going to tell her then she'd get on with her life, and right now she wanted to go to bed and have a nice long sleep. Removing her hand from his she made to get up, but it all happen so fast; he grabbed her by the wrist and held her there, staring at her as if pleading not to leave him.

"Gene, I'm tired and have to be at work by ten, I'm going to bed, and you can do whatever you want," she said in a resigned voice, tilting her head, and turning it to look at him, with wrinkled eyebrows.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to do something and when she made to leave, it was the only thing he could think of. He needed more time to think, if she was going to help him, then he needed to sound sane. He let go once he saw her returning to her seat. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead, wincing as he touched a bruise.

"I got a tip off a couple of weeks ago from a snout, said that something big was going to happen. I had no idea what he was on about, so I decided that if I met up with him he'd tell me more, so I got Chris to track him down, and set up a meeting, I took Chris with me to meet him."

He sighed, and began to move around on the sofa as if he were uncomfortable, finding a new spot he carried on.

"He didn't tell me much, just said that some blokes were chatting around the back of his warehouse, about some blag's, that were going to be used as a cover up for something else. He dropped a few names, and I thought he was having a laugh. I tried to get more information, but he didn't know anything else, so I told him to keep his eyes and ears open, and to keep out harm's way...He's a good snout and I trust him...,"

He paused again to collect his thoughts, making sure he told her enough to grasp it. She was paying the utmost attention, and by the look on her face, she was making mental notes of everything that he told her.

"So you've been given a tip off that leads nowhere?"

"I guess you could put it that way...but that's not a problem, I get tip off's all the time that are bollocks, this is different. Never once have I had a tip off that has directly said that a MET officer was involved, and a former superior officer at that too."

"Mac?" she asked slightly confused.

"How can Mac have anything to do with this, he's...well, dead," she added.

"Exactly boll's, so I did some digging into Mac, and whatever he had going but didn't find anything. I stopped after a few days; it was useless trying to find information on Mac. Since the inquiry, everything's been locked up, hard to get hold of, so I dropped it. Just thought me snout will have something for me soon enough, a lead or something then maybe I could...you know...start a proper investigation."

"And then this happened?" she inquired.

"Yeah...and me snouts gone awol, can't seem to track him down," he said ruefully.

"Do you think this is linked to what your snout told you?" she asked waving her hand around in his direction.

"I don't know what to think, Bolly,...they gave me a nice little message too...," he laughed sarcastically, taking out a picture from his coat pocket, and handed it to her.

The picture was of someone stood outside a warehouse, it didn't look very intimidating, but if you were in Gene's place it posed a meaningful threat. It didn't help that on the bottom of the picture the assailants had very kindly left a message for Gene.

_'Drop it', _was all it said in big bold capital letters, and it was clear what they meant.

"Someone must have seen you meet with the snout, they must have known it was his warehouse they had their meeting behind, and when you met him they must have assumed he told you everything... it might have scared them. Maybe they thought you were onto them, so now they thought that scaring you would be the best option of getting rid of you." It made sense, why else would they tell him to drop it, and give him a photo of the snout he had gotten his information from?

"You do talk forever...Don't you think I've already thought of that?" he said, more of a statement then a question, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

It was the only logical explanation she could think of, how else did they know Gene was connected to this particular snout, and how did they know he met him. Alex lent back against the sofa to mull over what he had just told her. There was one thing she still didn't understand, and that was the connection to Mac. There was one explanation, but it seemed a little far fetch, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to think it could be a reality.

"Gene, I know you won't like what I'm about to say, but you don't think someone else is carrying on what Mac had started, you know with the whole cover ups and kidnapping."

He didn't answer her and she knew he was not ready to contemplate that idea, and probably wouldn't unless he was certain there was no other explanation. He slouched back into the sofa, and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. She had voiced her opinion, and now it was up to him to choose whether he would act on it or not.

He knew she had a point and it could well be a possibility, but he just couldn't fathom it right now, it didn't sit right considering everything that happened, and he could feel it in his gut that it hadn't anything to do with bent coppers, but then he couldn't dismiss the idea either. Either way he had to find out what was going on, and when he did he'd make sure they got what they deserved, he would lock them up with the most vicious poofter he could find...FUCKING BASTARDS. This was the second time some twat saw fit to assault a senior officer. Messing with the Gene Genie wasn't a wise thing to do, and he'd make sure to set things right. He'd have done the same if it were any of his colleagues. This just made it personal, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the little shit that did this to him. No, he couldn't do that, he had to do things right, and get to the bottom of this by the book, even if it limited his influence down to verbal communication.

"I thought it was all over, no more of this secret operations malarkey...my day started out great, managed to ask you out on a date and everything, now I'm back to square one up shit creek with no paddle."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore, he was hurting and she couldn't fix it, and before either of them knew what was happening she had enclosed him in a hug, one hand stroking his hair and the other on his back. It was the only thing she could do to ease his pain – psychological pain, she had already seen to the physical pain by giving him painkillers.

It wasn't as if they hadn't had situations of similar intimacy before. They had long passed the friendly hand patting stage of their friendship. The first time she had placed her hand on his was after Mac so gracefully shot himself, Gene was so obviously distraught on the whole matter that he had taken to clean Luigi out that night all by himself, only to be stopped by Alex. She had been watching him from the other end of the restaurant, knowing that he just wanted to be left alone, most of CID had gone straight home that evening. After a few hours of letting him wallow in his own sorrow she had decided enough was enough. She sat down opposite him, and prided the bottle out of his hand taking a large gulp herself, and proceeding to watch him intently, she wasn't going to be the first to talk.

_"Piss off, Bolly."_

_"No."_

_"For fuck's sake...just leave me alone._"

He had finished the sentence in a broken voice, and that was when she placed her hand on his, and was relieved when he hadn't pulled his own away. She knew the only reason he hadn't pulled away was because no one from the station was around.

It was odd, very weird as a matter of fact. Was she really holding his hand, well no she wasn't, she had only placed hers on top of his. The last time he had been this close to someone was when Sam arrived, but Bolly was, well, she was a girl, and it was weird being such close friends with a woman in a non sexual way. His first instinct was to retract his hand, leave before she could start talking, but he couldn't bring himself to it, he didn't want to push her away, they had become so close and he enjoyed her company.

What the fuck was he thinking; this isn't what Gene Hunt did.

Too late.

_"Gene, I know what happened today has hurt you, but you can't sit here and drink yourself into a coma."_

_"Oh, and what d'you suppose I do...my whole fucking world has been turned upside down, Alex," He spat in anger, hurt clearly evident in both his voice and facial expression._

_"Then I propose you get up and turn it back around."_

He stared right at her and she saw the fire blaze in his eyes. He removed is hand from hers, took another swig from the bottle and left Luigi's without saying another word. The next time she saw him was the next morning in CID. Although he still had dark circles around his eyes, most likely, from the vast amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night, he had a slightly fresher look to him, and she couldn't help but think her words had struck home.

Yes, her words had caused him to rethink what he was doing and would do. She was right, he couldn't let the scum win; he had to put right what had been done wrong. He had spent that night going over everything that had happened since they had discovered Mac was bent, over and over, again and again. His final decision was to march into CID in the morning and put his foot down. As long as he worked there, for as long as he was a copper, he never again wanted to meet a bent copper, and he would make sure his officers knew that if they ever put a foot out of line he'd have them strung up by their knackers and hung from Tower Bridge.

He didn't know what to do, he hesitated for a few seconds and then his resolve broke, her touch was mesmerising and he didn't want to let go, so he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head between her shoulder and neck, hoping she wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Bolly, don't know who to trust...,"

"It's OK Gene, you can trust me, I'm going to help you."

With that, she reluctantly pulled away, and got up from the sofa. He watched as she picked up the glasses and wine bottle and made her way into the kitchen. She came back with her customary blue throw blanket, and sat down on the coffee table in front of him placing the throw on his lap.

"Get some sleep, Guv, stay here the night, and we'll start looking into this further in the morning," she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Bolls," He nodded in acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes. Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect.

Chapter three – Search High and Low

Alex had woken to find that Gene had already left. He had folded the throw and left it on the sofa with a note on top.

_'Gone home, be at my office 10 sharp.' _

She didn't waste any time, having a shower and getting ready in record time, she was in the office within the hour. Gene was already there when she arrived, with a new suit on, and looking a lot better than he had last night. When she entered his office, he had already submerged himself in a stack of files.

"What are we looking for?" she asked

"I, Bolly am looking for my snout, and anybody who could be linked to him who could be responsible for last night." He spoke without lifting his head up, and she knew that he was far too engrossed in his work, so she took a few files, settled down opposite him at his desk, and acquainted herself with the task of becoming familiar with the mysterious snout and his history.

It turned out the snout was one Anthony 'Tony' Hays, small time thief who mainly focused on post office and corner shop robberies. After serving time in prison, five times he now owned a small furniture warehouse, carrying out repairs and re-selling old furniture.

Once she had gone through all of her files, she had decided the best thing to do would be to look through the cases that concerned Tony. Making notes on whom he had connections to, and who he was in business with. She waited for Gene to finish going through his files until she spoke, and when she did, she merely questioned what they would do with this information, and what they ought to be doing to find more leads. She had no idea what was going on in his head, and she knew she would have to be patient with him, he was clearly working something out, and until he had fully grasped it for himself, he would not tell her.

They had decided that until they found Tony then finding new leads would be a waste of time, as he was their only route to finding any new leads. So they spent the rest of the day going over every case Tony had been involved in, noting every place he would, and could go tracking down his friends and family so they could question them later if necessary. It turned out that Tony had no family locally apart from his son and ex-wife. He had only a few connections and they were mainly for business reasons.

Alex could see something more than just concern for his snout was worrying Gene. He knew more about Tony than he was telling her, and she would have appreciated it if he told her, but he never mentioned anything. He never openly showed concern for someone especially a snout whom he considered scum.

They had both had enough by eight, Gene becoming grumpy and restless with the constant worry that something may have happened to his snout. Alex was now yawning and after not finding any conclusive clues to help them locate Tony she had also become moody.

"Right Bolls, don't think we're going to get anywhere today."

"Yeah, suppose. So what do you propose we do now?"

He lent back in his chair, and thought for a while about what he wanted to do. He had to find his snout before something serious happens; he couldn't let history repeat itself.

"First thing Monday Boll's, I want to go through all of Mac's files, I want to dig up as much as possible. I want you to carry on with any current case we've got open, use Chris and Ray as much as possible."

"Are you going to tell Chris and Ray?" she asked looking straight into his eyes

"No not yet, let them deal with any small cases that come up whilst we sort this out, if something does come up from Mac's stuff then you can get them to chase it up for you, but don't tell them why you need the information." He told her leaning forward and placing both arms on his desk.

"They'll begin to ask questions, you know."

"They know where their place is Bolly, I'll let them in on it once I know what's happening myself. I need to find this snout first, without him we've got no investigation and we'll just be running blind."

"OK, first thing Monday then," she said, getting up and making her way to the door, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah,"

"Right, OK see you Monday, Guv."

"Bye Drake."

He had stuck to his word, and didn't let anyone in on what was going on. He spent most of Monday morning going through all of the files he could get a hold of without causing suspicions. Dropping a few files on Alex's desk for her to look into further. He didn't want to cause a disruption to the smooth running of CID as it was only just getting back to its norm after its uplifting, and it wouldn't be fair to spend all of CID's energy on something that didn't even look promising. Having Alex help him follow up on information, and carry out inquiries for him was enough for now. She had been such great help with everything over the last few months; especially where Mac was concerned and he knew she'd cope well with it. He'd make up to her, somehow.

Alex had kept on top of any small cases that came up on Monday, sending Ray and Chris out to get statements from witnesses, and to carry out interviews for her whilst she followed up Gene's requests to follow up information for him.

She had also managed to find the time to advance on Grace Harrison's case, taking a few hours out to go talk to Grace's mother, hoping she'd be able to shed some more light on what had happen before and after Grace had made it home.

Mrs and Mr Harrison's house was an average terrace house situated in Kensal Town in the city of Westminster. Grace's mother was a lovely woman with short blond hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Grace seemed a spitting image of her mother, apart from the contrasting height. Grace was tall around 5'6" whereas her mother was about 5'1" give or take an inch.

"Sorry, Mrs Harrison, DI Drake, I'm investigating the assault on your daughter, is it possible to come in?" Alex said holding out her warrant card.

"Yes, yes come in," Mrs Harrison invited Alex in politely pointing to the living room.

"I just need to ask a few questions, about that night, you've a great view of the park from here."

Alex moved over to the window as she spoke, the park was in perfect view from the window with a few trees and a hedge blocking a few areas, but the main pathway was clear.

"Yes it's very nice; although it can get quite rowdy in that park sometimes."

Alex nodded in acknowledgement

"You didn't see anyone hanging around did you? Anyone who looked out of place, suspicious," she inquired pulling out a notebook to jot down any key points

"No not really, there were a few boys lurking around an hour or so before Grace came, but I doubt they would have anything to do with it, it is a park after all."

Mrs Harrison had made to stand next to Alex.

"Do you know these boys by any chance?"

"Not all of them, just the one, John, he lives a few doors away."

"I'm afraid I'll have to take down his address for further inquiries, he may have seen someone," Alex said with a reassuring smile.

She had taken the address from Mrs Harrison, and after noting her account of the night, which supported what Grace had said she made to leave asking how Grace was coping before she stepped out the door. She would get someone from CID to chase up anything further if necessary.

After speaking to Mrs Harrison, she had decided that taking a look at the scene of crime would help; jotting down any significant places the assailant could hide and wait until his target came by. The weather wasn't very pleasant, a customary British winter's day, so she didn't get to look around the entire area, as she had to save herself from a soaking; pulling her jacket close around her, she headed back to the pool car she had taken.

When she arrived back at CID it was just after four, she had found a new lot of files waiting for her on her desk, and deciding that it would be best to let Shaz type up her notes she picked up the files and headed to Gene's office. They had spent the rest of the day going over what Gene had found with Alex filling him in on what she had found and any new cases. Although what they both found was very little and not much use, they had decided to keep it just in case it could come in use later.

The next few days followed much the same routine, with Alex making sure CID ran smoothly and Gene persisting in finding his snout, and anything he could on Mac. She had gotten a few weary glances from Ray who she suspect was catching on to things but never asking any questions. Shaz had also given her a few funny glances, as if to say 'I know something's going on', she didn't really know how to respond to them so she just kept at what she was doing and hoped they'd drop it. Whatever they thought was 'going on' was obviously a misunderstanding by both of them.

They were fortunate that there had not been a serious crime and, most of the trouble makers had seemed to calm down, it was only a matter of time though before something kicked off.

It wasn't until Thursday afternoon any good news had come about, and it was so far the best news they could hope for.

"Drake! My office now!" boomed Gene from his office after what looked like a very intense phone call.

She had made herself over to his office, taking a deep breath, and hoping he wasn't actually as angry as he looked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're up to summit."

Chris looked up from the magazine he was reading, or rather staring at, "What d'you mean, mate?"

"Something fishes' going on, and they aren't telling us about it," said Ray lighting a fag.

"Either that or he's slippin' her one," he added looking over to Gene's office

It was obvious that something was going on any one could tell that. The only question was what. They may have pretended not to notice, especially Ray, but he knew that his two senior officers were planning something. After all why had they spent most afternoons every day of the week so far poring over files, and why did Alex ask Chris or Shaz to find her information that had no relation to any case they were working on.

"Nah not The Guv and Drake,"

"Why not Chris?" asked Shaz, taking an interest in what they had to say.

"Just its...Well it's the Guv and Drake innit, they fight like cat and dog all the time, they can't be together."

"Who said they had to be together mate, he could just be shaggin' her," added Ray.

"That's disgusting Ray," interjected Shaz with disdain, and returned to her typing.

Ray shrugged and carried on sipping at his fag, Chris had no idea what was going on and just stared dumfound at Gene's office, where Gene and Alex were both in deep discussion, with Alex pointing at a piece of paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had entered the office and stood in front of the desk waiting for Gene to explode, but he never did. He just stood there and pushed a piece of paper towards her with some scribbles on it. Letting out a sigh of relief she sat on a chair picking up the paper, and read what it said.

"What's this, Guv?" the note made no sense whatsoever, one it was written in shorthand, and two it wasn't even a coherent sentence.

"That, there is a message from one Tony Hays', AKA my awol snout," he announced with a slight smirk on his face.

"Where is he?"

"He's back in London from a lovely trip to Brighton."

"Why'd he go to Brighton?" she asked furrowing her brow in concentration, as if trying to figure something very complex out

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out tomorrow when I go see him."

"Oh no, Guv, you can't see him tomorrow...,"

"Why the bloody hell not!" he interrupted in anger.

"Because...," she started as if it was obvious.

"He's only just come back, and if he's being watched then he will just leave again, plus if you're seen with him again then god knows what will happen to him, have you forgotten the message? We have to think of a way we can talk to him without implicating his safety."

Heaving a sigh he leaned back in his chair, she was right, he had to make sure he didn't lose his snout, and the only way he could do that was to stay away from him. He can't go barging in like a bull in a china shop. The only problem was, if he couldn't meet with his snout, then how was he going to get the information he needed. There had to be a way he could see him.

She couldn't see another way around it; He couldn't see him for his own safety and his snouts. They would have to devise a plan, which would allow them to see Tony without compromising his well-being.

They had both arrived early on Friday morning, both wanting to get a plan of action sorted before the following week. When Chris, Ray and Shaz had arrived into CID that morning, they were taken back by seeing both their senior officers already at work, and working on something. Each had found stacks of files ready to be dealt with, clearly indicating that they didn't want to be disturbed, and so unenthusiastically proceeded to settle down and do what was required of them.

Gene and Alex had decided that the plan would have to be something that all the team could grasp, and carry out, but complex enough so that anyone out the loop would not understand.

The idea was to carry out a routine burglary check on the warehouse by standard uniform officers. They would claim a burglary was reported, and whilst one officer checked the surroundings, the other would ask questions. Gene was reluctant to let uniform do the job, it would take too much time to prepare them, and make sure they got the job done and therefore proposed a twist, where the plan was that the officers would actually be two of CID's members dressed, and posing as uniform.

Once they had settled for a course of action, and allocated roles the only thing left was to brief the team. Seeing as it was already five there didn't seem a point getting into it now, and so Gene insisted they do it first thing on Saturday, that way they could have only those involved in, and not have any prying eyes around, he knew what CID was like, and gossip spread like wildfire.

"You still on for tonight then?" Gene asked looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes.

Alex was taken by surprise; she was far too caught up in reading a file "Hm...What?" She asked, genuinely unsure of what he was on about

"The date...,"

"Oh right, yes definitely," she replied lighting up with a huge smile.

"Right, well then I suggest you head off then," he said looking at her with his customary pout in place.

"Shall I send the rest home too?" she asked before leaving his office

"Um...No I'll deal with them...See you around seven," he said quietly as if shy of the matter.

"OK, see you then," and with that she left, picking up her trademark white leather jacket, and sashaying through the double doors still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect.

OK so this is just a massive fluff chapter. Hope you like it, don't forget reviews are appreciated so don't hesitate.

* * *

I need you to know this won't be broken  
And all that we said will not be lost into the dawn  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised

Joshua Radin – Lovely Tonight

Chapter Four – I will be yours to keep

Alex had arrived back at her flat at around half five, it was too early to start getting ready so she decided on taking a nice long bath, to calm her nerves. It had worked for the first 20 minutes, the stress of the past week slowly ebbing away, and then she found herself thinking of the date she yet had to experience. It was only Gene she reasoned yet her nerves were still riling. This wasn't just Gene, not tonight anyway; tonight he was off duty, plain and simple civilian Gene. Hopefully, without his Guv mask so solidly plastered on and maybe that male bravado act would be dropped to. Oh how excited she was yet at the same time nervous, yes she had sat with him alone in Luigi's, and yes they had had a kind of date before the whole Prices incident, but that was Luigi's, this was, well this was going out to a nice restaurant far away from the prying eyes of CID.

It was six when he decided to get a move on, leaving the confines of his office he sent everyone apart from the night shift home. Now he was on his way home to get dressed for his eagerly anticipated date with Alex.

He had no idea she would accept his offer, and was taken back when she did accept. That smile on her face when he had asked was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a lifetime, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a lifetime, but this wasn't just about beauty, it was about brains too. She was the most infuriating, stubborn women he had met yet her ideas and plans helped solve so many crimes. She was intelligent on top of beautiful and that just drove him mad, and now maybe he'd have a chance at taking things further.

He was as nervous as a schoolboy going on his first date ever. He felt like such a poof, the Gene Genie did not do nerves, so why was he so nervous tonight?

Too late, to contemplate any longer, he had already made it to her flat. He had neglected to get any flowers of any sort on the pretence that he was the Gene Genie, and flowers were for Nancy's. Striding up the stairs, he hadn't even noticed he took them two at a time and now he was standing outside her flat.

_Ok get yourself together, you've seen her a million times before_, he thought as he knocked and waited for her to answer.

She opened the door and there he was standing tall at the threshold of her flat. He had worn a dinner suit, with a plain white shirt that accompanied a lovely blue tie that was a perfect match to his eye colour. _Oh how he cleaned up well_.

Alex had donned a beautiful little black dress, knee-high with satin panelling along the waist, a cowl neck and a waterfall ruffle on the skirt. Her hair seemed longer too, with fewer curls than usual, nothing too noticeable, but enough for him to notice. _She looked absolutely stunning_.

They had both been stunned silent by each other's appearance momentarily, but it was Gene who decided to break the ice.

"I think the nice thing to do would be to let me in...I've got wine," he stated looking at her face with eyebrows raised, waving the bottle of wine besides his head.

"Oh. Yes sorry come in, I just need to put my shoes on."

She let him in and he slid around her into the kitchen, she found two glasses and he filled them with the wine he had bought instead of flowers.

She took the wine, sipped it and moved into her bedroom to put her shoes on, she appeared a short while later, finding him still standing in her kitchen, glass of wine empty and keys to the Quattro at the ready.

* * *

The weather had eased up over the last few days, but the chill had seemed to draw back in over the last few minutes, and Alex now regretted not bringing along a coat. Gene had refused to tell her where he was taking her. The most he told her when she asked was that it was a nice restaurant.

That it was indeed.

They were now standing outside a beautiful small restaurant on Kensington Church Street. Alex was absolutely bewildered by Gene's choice, it was a lovely place, perfect for a date, and its deco just screamed romance. It was completely opposite to what Gene represented. This was quiet and small; two things gene was most definitely not, he was big and loud, marking his presence wherever he went.

She stood by his side as he spoke to a waiter at the entrance; they were ushered to a table for two. The waiter left once he had escorted them to their table with a helpful glare from Gene. As the waiter left, Gene pulled out Alex's chair for her. Smiling at him completely taken off guard by his change in attitude, she sat down and he followed suit.

The dinner was great and the food was just exquisite. The conversation had flown easily between the two with nothing of any relation to work being mentioned, as if an unspoken rule between the two. For tonight, work was work and that is where it would stay, and here, right now was their time, together.

They had had to leave the car a short walk away from the restaurant, as parking was scarce. Gene had taken a quick glance over at Alex who had not worn a coat, and was now shivering as the chill bit at her skin_. Head full of brains, common sense of a grain weevil,_he thought as he began to take off his jacket

"Here take my jacket; you'll freeze at this rate."

He was a being the perfect gentleman. She had never seen him be so, well, nice she supposed.

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'm a big boy, Bolls, I'll live," he responded teasingly, placing his jacket around her shoulders. She looked down as he straightened the jacket, hiding her blatant blush, and he smiled, quickly replacing it with his trademark pout before she looked up.

They had walked back to the Quattro in companionable silence, both clearly happy that the night had gone so well.

She waited leaning against the Quattro for him to find his keys and unlock it.

"You know, it's been a really nice evening..."

She was cut off midway as he straightened. She hadn't noticed how close he was to her and now he was mere centimetres away from her, the sheer presence of him so close sent shivers up her spine and flips though her stomach.

They both felt it; an unmistakable attraction that they had both been fighting off for weeks, but the fight was unbearable now. He stared right into her eyes as if barring into her soul and she stared back into his mystifying blue eyes, which flicked from her eyes to her mouth back to her eyes, so soft and tender now. She placed a hand on his chest and he placed his on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb as she fiddled with his tie, and soon enough they were both leaning in toward each other until finally their lips met in a slow, tender yet passionate kiss.

He leaned his forehead against hers when they broke the kiss, and smiled down at her as she smiled up at him, both gazing into each other's eyes, seeing the same emotions mimicking in each other's eyes.

"How about, we go back to my place," Alex said stroking his chest with her hand, whilst the other one stroked his arm with a cheeky, seductive smile on her face.

"No, Mine," He replied widening his smile and kissing her again, this time eager and more demanding but still passionate.

* * *

Gene had sped the Quattro around the streets of London, pulling up outside his house in no more than 15 minutes. He left the car in a flash and pulled Alex out of the passenger seat, both fumbling with each other to the front door.

Once the door was open, they plundered through it, hands all over each other's bodies. Somehow, Gene had managed to navigate them both upstairs, and now they were both standing in his bedroom, clothes being shed at a high-speed rate. He kissed her, along her jaw line, down her neck and along her shoulder. He pushed her against the wall and pressed himself as close to her as possible as he assaulted her mouth with his, she pulled him closer yet, delighted in the feel of him pressed against her.

That was when the eager shrilling of the phone rang through the house. Both Gene and Alex froze as they listened, hoping it would stop and they would be able to carry on but when it didn't, they both knew wherever tonight was going would not come.

"Shit!" Gene swore, pulling away from Alex and thundered down the stairs yanking the receiver from the cradle.

"Hunt!"

Alex followed him straightening her clothes and grabbing his jacket, she stood half way down the stairs, listening intently to the one sided conversation.

"Why the fuck can't plod deal with it?" He bellowed down the receiver, clearly angered by being interrupted.

"Fine! Just don't do anything stupid before I get there"

He placed the receiver back down with excessive force and rubbed his hand through his hair. He looked up at Alex and began to re-do his shit buttons. She looked down at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Come on, Bolly Knickers, domestic disturbance"

"Why can't uniform deal with it?" she asked

"Good bloody question." He said picking up the keys to the Quattro.

They pulled up outside the house in question, both exiting the car and walking up to the officer in charge, simultaneously. It seemed perfectly fine, there were no screams or shouts, no sounds at all were heard from outside.

After speaking to the officer, they had established that the wife had taken her husband hostage for reasons even Alex couldn't fathom. The call was made by a neighbour who heard the two arguing. When the police arrived, the door was already open and when the officers entered, they found the wife with her husband at knifepoint. When the officers tried to defuse the situation, she grabbed her husband and fled to the bathroom, locking them both in there, refusing to come out. There had been a cry of anguish before everything went dead silent and that is when CID was called in.

They walked into the house and were escorted to the bathroom by the officer, who filled them in on who the couple were and what the neighbour had told him. Gene took a quick glance around the surroundings, trying to find a suitable way of getting the situation under control.

"Listen, Bolls, you talk to the wife, see if you can talk her into coming out."

She looked at Gene and nodded, proceeding to move towards the bathroom door. She knew what he was thinking, if Mrs Gregory was angry with a man then having another male interfere could possibly make the situation worse, Alex on the other hand could gain her trust, and sort things out before anything bad happen.

"Mrs Gregory, Paula, I'm DI Drake, can you open the door for me?"

She heard some whispers, and someone shuffling around inside.

"I'm here to help, Paula, just open the door so I can help you."

It was a matter of urgency, by the sound of it, someone had been hurt and it was most likely Mr Gregory. She could hear someone move around again, then there was a clink and the door slowly opened revealing a hysteric Mrs Gregory, Alex pulled her out of the bathroom gently and handed her to the officer who was stood at the edge of the landing. Gene moved into the bathroom and found a wounded Mr Gregory; he had been stabbed in the arm, he was sat on the floor half way between consciousness and unconsciousness, with bathroom towels wrapped around his arm.

"Bolly?"

"It's OK Mr Gregory, we've got help on the way," said Alex moving further into the bathroom and kneeling besides him. Gene had gone out and asked the officer to radio for an ambulance.

"Ambulance is on its way." Gene said whilst fishing around the bathroom for more material to wrap around the wound.

They had had to hang around until the ambulance had arrived and both Mr and Mrs Gregory were taken care of, with Mrs Gregory being taken away in a patrol car and Mr Gregory hauled into the ambulance.

After seeing that Mr Gregory would be OK she found Gene slumped against the Quattro, fag in hand, staring out into space. She watched him for a few seconds from the gate of the house standing there, a few bloodstains now smeared on what once was a pristine white shirt. He was obviously thinking about what would happen now with the two of them. He had seemed happy before the phone call, now he seemed a little lost. She made herself over to him and leaned against the Quattro, mimicking his posture.

"So...?" she said.

"Guess I should take you home"

"Look Gene I know today didn't end as you...both of us hoped but..."

"You can say that again," snorted Gene, stubbing out the last of his fag with the tip of his boot.

"But that doesn't mean that what we have has to end."

He looked down at her with a wry smile, happy with what she said and reassured that his efforts for the evening paid off.

The drive back to her flat was awkward. Gene had succumbed to a deadly silence, and Alex couldn't find a subject of conversation that didn't revolve around the two of them as one. There was something conspiring in the back of her mind, and as she thought about it, she began to worry. By committing to a relationship with Gene, would she commit to this world, whatever this world was? Would it reduce her chances of getting back to Molly? She had already decided that as long as she was here she'd make the most of it. If that meant giving into her feelings for him then so be it, but she couldn't help but think about the life she had left, would she ever get back there and if she did what would happen to this world, what would happen to Gene? It was unbearable to think about and she tried to push the thoughts away. No, she couldn't think about it, she was here and quite frankly happy. Molly was safe, she has her dad and Evan, and until she got back to her, she'd be in safe hands.

"Listen, how about we have lunch tomorrow?"

"You asking me on a date, Boll's?"

"My treat," she said smiling at him.

"Good, I'm skint," he replied patting his pocket with a smirk appearing on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

He brought the Quattro to a halt outside Luigi's and killed the engine. They both got out and he moved over to her side. They walked up to her flat together, thankfully unnoticed by the few CID members that were still there.

"Well I guess this is my stop," said Alex looking from the door to Gene.

"Yeah, guess it is"

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Gene made to move away but Alex grabbed his hand and held him in place. It felt so wrong to just leave it here; surely, this couldn't be it. She felt a tingle of desire run through her, there was no way she could hold it back.

He had treated her to one of the best dinners she had had in a very long time, she couldn't even remember when the last time she had such a lovely evening, even in here future life. She had always been so caught up in achieving her goals and aspirations that she had forgotten what it had been like to have fun now and then. Then Molly was born and between work and looking after her there was barely enough time to sleep, let alone go out, but since she had accepted her life here in the 80's she had started to enjoy herself. Although she hadn't gone as far as one night stands since the Thatcher right wanker or any relationship of any sorts, she had still taken it upon herself to get out and live a little. She could argue that she hadn't taken to relationships because of work, but deep down she knew Gene had a role to play in her reasoning to avoid relationships.

Now she knew why she had reasoned to stay away from relationships. It was clear now he meant more to her than just a colleague or friend. No matter how hard she'd try to deter from these feelings she couldn't and now all she could do was to confront them.

He was always there for her when she needed, he had saved her on so many occasions', and that just made her fall for him even more. They were so closer before, but then the stupid phone rang and they were forced to deal with an incident uniform should have had under control. In a way she was glad the phone rang, it gave her time to think, to finalise what she wanted from tonight.

She moved closer to him, until they were standing nose to nose. Cupping his face in her hands she kissed him passionately, she smiled into the kiss when she felt him respond with his own passion.

The zeal that had been lost earlier between the two, ignited again in full force. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss intensified; Alex reached to unlock the door as Gene trailed kisses along her jaw line.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" She whispered into his ear as she nibbled at it, holding him in place so she could open the door. He stopped his administrations then and looked at her deeply, trying to understand what was happening.

She was intoxicating and every time she so much as skimmed her hand across his he'd find it difficult to stay in control, and now she was giving him all access to her, he'd be driven to insanity.

She saw the questioning look in his eyes so she took his hand and pulled him inside the flat, closing the door behind them. She turned around, looking straight into his eyes and led him into her bedroom.

All worry and hesitation was forgotten about as they moved together into the bedroom.

* * *

Alex woke later that night to the feel of feather light patterns being traced on her stomach. She was cocooned against Gene, one of his arms flung across her waist the other trapped under her head. He breathed steadily behind her, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

She could sense he wasn't asleep by the gentle administrations on her belly and the flutter of his eyelashes against the back of her neck as he blinked.

They lay there in silence, spooned together like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. She moved to stroke the arm that was resting across her stomach. He didn't move or say anything and she knew better not to break the moment.

She felt safe and secure, here, lying in his arms.

She wondered what he was thinking about and as if reading her mind he spoke.

"Alex...What does this mean...for us I mean...?"

She didn't answer him but kept on stroking his arm. Not hearing an answer he stopped tracing patterns on her skin and tried to pull away but she held onto his arm, elated by the feel of him around her.

"This means whatever you want it to mean Gene...but if I'm honest with you I quite like the idea of an 'us'."

At hearing her answer he relaxed.

He breathed softly into her ear, "So...this is us then," as she entwined their fingers.

"Yes..." she whispered, turning her head around to look at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I think we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later, don't you?" she said smiling at him and turning herself around to face him.

He leaned in closer to her and stroked her hair back. He didn't know how to answer her question and the fact that he hadn't yet messed up still shocked him. There was no way she could feel the same way about him as he did about her, but if that was true then she wouldn't be here with him right now.

He was certain that she wasn't just some skirt on the side; he wanted this to last, but that scared the living daylights out of him because he never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he had been married but it wasn't exactly the best marriage, it wasn't even close to good.

How could a beautiful, independent, clever and very ballsie woman want to be with a washed out, old, northern flat foot copper like him.

"You know for a man who's hardly ever lost for words, you seem very pensive tonight"

He blink away his thoughts and gazed at her appreciatively as he rolled over her, pushing her onto her back, "I'm just..." he started, kissing her gently and then lingering mere millimetres from her.

"Glad to be here," he continued softly, tracing his fingers down the side of her face and trailing his thumb along her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect.

Reviews and Feedback appreciated so don't hesitate.

* * *

I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart. – Hey Ho, The Lumineers

Chapter five – Slowly and together

Gene awoke with a start to unfamiliar settings. Flustered he looked around trying to identify his surroundings. There was a tickling sensation on his neck and as he looked down, it all came back to him.

There was Alex so far off in dreams, pressed against him. She looked so peaceful, he thought as he looked at her through sleep-glazed eyes. All the lines of worry invisible on her face, replaced by a small smile that tugged at her lips as she dreamt on. She was relaxed, blissfully ignorant to all the happenings outside of her dreamland. She had obviously gotten up during the night and washed her face clear of any makeup she had worn the previous evening. She looked absolutely precious, as she lay curled up against him.

He glanced out through the opening in the curtains. It was one of those horrid days where the clouds covered the land in a murky grey and the rain assaulted the ground, dropping heavy and fast, but as the rain pounded against the window and the wind howled outside, Gene couldn't help but feel at peace. Laying here with this perfect woman. How long this peace would last he could only imagine, but for now this was enough.

He was in desperate need of a nicotine boost and couldn't hold it off any longer, so deciding it'd be best to get up and out of bed he made his way out to the lounge, sliding away from Alex, pulling on his boxers and trousers as he went, trying not to make too much noise.

He opened the window slightly, as to not let too much rain and cold in, but allow him to tap off the ashes of his fag. He leaned against the wall as he rummaged in his pockets for his cigarettes' and lighter, content in the stillness of the morning. No one was out, given the rain they had a fair excuse for staying in on a Saturday. As he stood smoking his cigarette, he found himself thinking of things he hadn't thought of in years. What would happen now that he and Alex were giving a relationship a go? How long would it last? How would work take it and what would happen if it did not work? Surely, they could not go on working in the same station, but then he didn't want to move and start over. He had already done that once and it was harder than he thought, having to do it again would most likely be the end of him, but he also didn't want Alex to leave. Yes, she was a fruitcake and all her new and mental ideas drove everyone up the wall, but they worked, and somehow CID was a better place with her there.

There was no point in him thinking about all this, the only thing he could do was keep going and see where things went from here, so shaking away his thoughts and stubbing out his cigarette he closed the window and moved into the kitchen. He had to do something to keep his mind occupied and thoughts away from what would happen between the two of them.

It was a long while later that Alex woke. It was the sound of dishes being moved around that bought her to consciousness. As she woke fully the first thing she noticed was that the side of the bed that should currently be occupied by Gene was empty. There were two possibilities here, either he had done a runner, or that was him messing around in the kitchen.

_Don't let your imagination get the better of you, Alex,_ she told herself as she made to get out of bed. Why would he have done a runner, he had explicitly expressed his feelings towards her last night, but then again she had been told many times that he was a use 'um and leave 'um kind of guy, so it was completely in his ability to leave her.

She tied her night-robe tightly around herself and made for the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she was amused to see the scene that unveiled before her. Gene had made breakfast, and was now placing two cups of tea and a plate full of toast on the little dining table she had. She never imagined she'd see the day Gene made his own breakfast, let alone breakfast for someone else. He had always taken to getting Shaz to make him tea in the office; god knew how he survived at home, _if he ever went home_.

He looked absolutely irresistible, with his bare chest and sleep-ridden hair. He hadn't noticed her yet so she leaned against the wall to take joy in the moment and watch him in his domestic ways.

She pulled off from the wall and walked towards him, "The mighty Gene Hunt making breakfast, never thought I'd see the day," She teased in a light humours tone.

"Never say never, Bolls." He responded smiling at her as he sat down and pushed the plate of toast towards her.

She sat down opposite him taking a slice of toast, spreading the butter as accurately as she could, making sure even the corners were covered.

"So, what's the plan today?" she asked before taking a bite of her toast.

"Unfortunately we have to go brief dumb and dumber on the plan for Monday"

"Rather have the day off," she mumbled into her tea, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled as he picked up another piece of toast. He couldn't disagree with her; he would have rather had the day off too. They could have spent it together, plus they hadn't really established the grounds of their relationship yet but his hopes were high, after all she hadn't freaked out and tossed him out.

There was no tension between to two, everything seemed completely normal, as if it were supposed to be this way.

Alex seemed very relaxed, she wasn't about to change her mind about them, although he couldn't be sure of that, woman turned hot to cold in a matter of seconds. If he were sure about one thing, it would be that he didn't regret a thing.

"Tell you what, let's go get this briefing out the way then you can treat me to that lunch you promised"

"Still rather have the whole day off," She huffed in response.

"Come on lazy knickers, pull your knickers up and get dressed," he argued, taking her hand and pulling her up with him as he got up from the table.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I will see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Home, need to get out of these ruddy clothes," he moaned before kissing her forehead.

"hmm...could go to work like this."

He looked down at her incredulously, "Bolly, I cannot go to work half-naked," he objected.

"No...But if you do I know at least one person who will appreciate it," she said as she slid her hands around his waist and sneaked a kiss on his lips.

"Cheeky" he snorted before moving away and taking a long drag on the last of his tea.

The rest of the morning past in a blur. Gene left after Alex had assured him she'd be ready on time. He recovered his shirt from her bedroom and left, giving her a peck on the lips.

Alex couldn't help the feeling of elation she felt that morning. Gene was a completely different person behind closed doors and knowing that he allowed her to see this side of him made her feel somehow special. Of course she knew she wasn't the only one who had seen him this way, after all he had had a wife and she most likely would have seen this other Gene, or maybe she didn't and that was why their marriage broke down.

There was so much to this complex man, how could she possibly unravel all of him.

* * *

Gene had tried to be as subtle as possible on the details of why they would be going through such an extraneous way just to speak to a snout, but no matter how hard he tried the team wouldn't let it go. Questions were shot at him from left, right and centre. Ray was the most intrusive on the matter, questioning every detail that Gene or Alex revealed, but the matter of fact was that even he didn't know the whole story yet so what was he supposed to tell the team.

Soon enough Gene had grown impatient with Ray's constant nagging, "Fuck sake, Ray, it's not brain surgery!" he bellowed before retreating to his office and leaving Alex to fend off the dogs.

God he could be such a brute, clearly he was still the same old Gene at work.

Finally, Ray's questions ceased and she moved back to her desk. The day was dragging on, it had been three hours since she had come into the office and it felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because of the endless amounts of question's the team seemed to come up with on a small, not so complex task, or maybe it was the anticipation of having to take Gene out for lunch. Where would she take him, what would they do after? She felt so confused.

The day had started out great; Gene had seemed entirely at home, making breakfast in her flat. Would she see more of that Gene or was it just a one-off thing.

Sighing she tried to concentrate on the file she was reading. She had made no progress on Grace's case and it didn't look like they would be finding the person responsible any time soon. Reports for Mrs Gregory's arrest had also needed to be completed and filed. Before she could get any further into the file's she was beckoned.

"Drake!"

Well at least she didn't have to rake her brain over incomplete files. Getting up and making her way over to his office, she entered.

Gene was waiting for her, slumped back in his leather chair with legs propped up on his desk, looking extremely attractive without his jacket on and arm sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

She closed the door behind her before she spoke.

"What can I do for you, Guv?" she chirped.

"I'm not sure Shaz should be involved on Monday." He said matter of factly.

It wasn't because he didn't trust Shaz; he just couldn't come to terms with having her involved with something so uncertain. If this meet amounted to nothing then everything would be OK, but if they found out that something dangerous was happening on his patch then Shaz would become a target along with everyone else involved and he didn't want to take that risk. Shaz had great potential and would be a great police officer one day and she should get the chance and not scared away by some low life scum, low enough to beat police officers.

"Why not?" She asked baffled by his sudden change of heart.

"She doesn't have the experience, Bolly. What if she lets something slip or what is she can't cope with the pressure?"

" She'll be fine Guv, and if you take this opportunity away from her then she'll never learn and progress, plus she'll be with me the whole time."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" He remarked.

Alex squinted her eyes at him, what was he insinuating, that she couldn't take care of her colleagues. Yes, she had gotten into a fair share of trouble before but she hadn't had any miss-encounters over the recent few months so there was no need to worry.

"Suppose you have a point, she could do with the experience." Hopefully that saved his neck from his taunt at her.

"Are you all done out there?" he asked before she could counter.

"Yes, Just a few files to read through."

"Leave it; you can do that on Monday. Grab your jacket, let's go have lunch."

"We can't just leave, Gene, we've still got an hour left before we're off the clock."

"It's fine, Bolls, it's not as if there's anything that needs our immediate attention going on and you haven't had any new evidence for that case you're working on, so we're pretty much done for the day." He said whilst collecting various papers and files off his desk and filing them in to the filing cabinet.

"OK. Just let me put the files away," She agreed, hesitating before she left his office.

The only reason she was reluctant to leave work early was because she hadn't a clue where they would go for lunch. She could have done with another hour to think of somewhere to go but that wasn't going to happen now, and after that remark she wasn't sure she wanted to take him for lunch.

Gene followed her out of his office a few minutes later and they left together unbeknownst to the others of where they were going.

She had made it clear that she had not thought of where they would go, so Gene had taken it upon himself to drive them to a small restaurant pub a fair distance away from Fenchurch, the area was unfamiliar to her, probably because most of London had changed a considerable amount in 2008 compared to the 80's.

The pub was very homely, with a cosy warm interior and friendly atmosphere to it. Not many people were there, as she expected, it was barely lunch time yet, but it would most likely fill up soon enough.

They settled at a window table and placed their order. They had talked about work for a while but soon enough they lapsed into a companionable silence. Alex felt she would never get tired of seeing Gene outside CID and away from Luigi's. It was as if he were a completely different person away from the daily hustle and bustle of work.

Seeing him like this made her forgive home for taunting her about her ability to stay out of trouble earlier. It was who he was and taking everything he said to heart wouldn't help either of them, especially now that they had taken to a relationship with each other.

On occasions as they ate, Gene would look up at Alex and smile. It was that same, beautiful smile she had seen the night before, so innocent and childlike.

Alex stared out of the window as she waited for Gene to finish off. The weather had gotten mildly better, with the rain easing off leaving behind a feverish chill. There was something odd about sitting in a small pub on what would be a second date, with a man she would never have looked twice at in her future life. Every time she thought about it she couldn't help but think how wrong her first impression of Gene had been. Not completely wrong, she was right in thinking he was an obnoxious, infuriating and mysogenic person, but there was something else to him, this entire other life he lived, which only a select few have seen. In her time working with him she had seen glimpses of this other Gene, enough to tell her that he was letting her in. She was breaking down his walls and that made her feel incredibly happy. He trusted her and liked her enough to let her in.

"We should talk," he said placing his napkin down and swirling his drink in his hand.

Alex turned her head towards him and stared at his face.

"what...?"

"Gene if you're having second thoughts..."

"No. No, Alex...what I'm saying is that we should talk about what we want from this." He burst out, pointing repeatedly between the two of them.

"I think we should just take it slow and see where things go from there." She said placing her hand over his as it squeezed at the stem of his wine glass.

His hand relaxed under hers and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Listen, d'you fancy a walk?"

"It's freezing outside, Gene." She scrowled.

"It's fine, you can wear my coat, c'mon I need a fag."

They _had_ gone for a walk as Gene smoked his cigarette. They walked a short distance into a nearby park before they turned around and walked towards the car. On the way into the park Gene had suddenly stopped mid stride. After realising that Gene was no longer walking besides her Alex also stopped and turned around, he looked at her with a look of uncertentity on his face, as if he didn't know what he was doing. Slowly he raised his hand and held it out for her. She looked at him stunned to silence; this was completely out of character for Gene. He never willingly took her hand and on the occasions he did she had instigated it out of sympathy and understanding. It was a means of showing her friendship towards him. This time it would hold a different meaning.

She moved closer to him slowly, letting his coat fall loose around her as she stretched out her arm and slid her fingers through his, all whilst she gazed into his mystifying blue eyes. He looked down at their hands, as he did he waggled his fingers between hers.

Her hand was so small compared to his, it was small and warm, slipping into his smoothly as if it were made to fit. It was strange, he had held his ex-wife's hand time to time but it never felt like this, with her it felt like a task, with Alex it felt natural, and that was reassuring because it meant he had made the right choice of giving in to his feelings for her.

She watched him as a small smile spread across his face making her stomach flip and twist with raw emotion, he tossed his cigarette to the ground and they carried on walking hand in hand, talking about anything and everything, teasing each other allowing the well-accustomed banter to flow freely, until they had returned to the Quattro.

As an unspoken agreement between the two Gene had taken her back to his house after their walk. Alex took the time to look around the street as they walked up to the front door. The last time they were here together they were in too much of a hurry to pay any attention to anything else other than what they were doing, and now she wanted to set her bearings.

Gene's house was a gorgeous three-floor house on Clifton Hill, a small narrow road stemming off a main road in St John's Wood. Although the area was not what it was in 2008, it still had its beauty about it.

The inside of the house was plain, with little to no personalisations made to it; most the furniture was 70's style verging on 80's. The only rooms in the house that had been personalised were the Kitchen and Living room. He had shown her around downstairs and left her as he went and got them drinks.

She found Gene had a very nice collection of books on his shelf in the living room and some odd bits and bobs that he most likely bought down from Manchester. The one thing that interested her the most as she browsed through his shelf was the collection of vinyl records, that ranged from classic pop to disco and dance and to relaxing ambient music.

Gene came and stood next to her, handing her a glass of wine as she flicked through the records.

"There not all mine." He said pointing at a few of the disco and dance records.

"How about this one?" She asked facing him with a mock inquisitive expression whilst pulling out a particularly up-beat record, labelled Rock On by T-Rex.

"That..." He acknowledge moving closer to her and pulling the record free from her hand, "Happens to be mine," he finished tossing the record to one side, wrapping his free hand around her waist.

She placed her glass on the shelf and encircled her arms around his neck.

"So, what d'you fancy doing?"

"Hm...well I was hoping to get a proper tour of your bedroom," she replied seductively, waggling her eyebrows.

"I think you mean my bed," he whispered against her neck, placing his glass down next to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes, only using it for creative reasons :)

Don't hesitate to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter Six – It's not ending tonight

"Is that all he said?" Asked Gene in exasperation.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is all he said." Alex replied leaning against Ray's desk as she looked at the white board she had pulled over to scribble notes on.

Gene was sat behind the desk also looking at the information they had managed to get, or rather the lack of. Alex had explained what she had found to the team, when she and Shaz had arrived back from meeting Tony.

Tony wasn't much help. He hadn't seen anything suspicious happening around his warehouse and nor did he receive any threats from unfriendly company. The reason why he had left for Brighton was so he could spend some time with his son over the school holidays.

The only information he was able to offer was that there had been a nearby warehouse being used as a storage unit but the warehouse was due for demolition in the next few months, so it shouldn't have been leased out to anyone.

A blue van would come once every week; the driver would check the warehouse then about 20 minutes later leave. On some occasions, there would be a group of men who would stay in the warehouse for several hours.

Tony had been able to offer a license plate for the van and the address of the warehouse, which Alex had now written on the whiteboard.

Gene felt conflicted in whether he should be relieved that nothing serious had happen to Tony or whether he should feel pissed off because he wasn't able to help them find out what made some twat give him a good going over.

"Assuming that the photo was taken from the warehouse, and based on the angle, I'm certain it was, we can presume that whoever took it was also responsible for what happened the 22nd." Alex's voice teased through his thoughts.

God she was perfect, he thought as he stared at her from behind.

After he had taken her home on Saturday, she had stayed over for the rest of the weekend.

They had spent the entire Saturday evening together in bed, neither wanting to leave its confines. Sunday morning dawned and Gene had taken Alex back to her flat where she could change and pack a few things to be able to get ready for work on Monday morning.

They had breakfast in a local café where Gene had taken to ordering both of them a full-blown British breakfast, with no complaints from Alex. She hadn't had a proper breakfast for a while and devoured it once the waitress had brought it over.

He enjoyed having Alex around the house, it was less lonely and now that they were officially together, it made him feel all that much more happier. He could talk to her about anything and she'd listen intently, she wouldn't judge and even when they had nothing to talk about it wasn't uncomfortable or strained, they'd just carry on with what they were doing before the conversation, but all of this wasn't really anything new, they were already able to talk to each other openly about anything, and conversations between them had long passed the stage where awkward silences would rise.

The one thing that was new, apart from the amazing sex, was their reluctant to argue with each other. Yes, they had only been together for three days but he was finding that since they had confronted their feelings for each other it was a lot easier to resist arguing with her, he only hoped that it would stay like this or was it all just building up to bite him when he least expected.

They had had a few disagreements but he found that the issue was resolved before it reached catatonic stage, with both coming to an understanding of the issue causing the disagreement and talking about it rather than screaming at each other about it.

It was far too cold to go out for dinner that Sunday evening so they had stayed in and ordered a take away. After spending a considerable amount of time that afternoon in bed they were later found watching TV in the sitting room, with Alex cuddled up to Gene.

He wasn't good at the whole cuddling business and felt a little strange when she had moved into the crook of his arm as it rested over the back of the sofa whilst he read the newspaper. That's not to say he did not open to it whole-heartedly, it would just take some getting used to on his behalf.

Alex could feel his gaze burning into her as he sat behind her. She couldn't even think straight, every time she tried to think about the case her mind automatically wired back to Gene and the weekend.

It was the conversation they had on Saturday night that she couldn't stop thinking about in particular. She couldn't remember exactly how they had come across the subject.

_"Alex, I really like being with you." He said in a hoarse voice, as she ran her hands through his hair. _

_"I like being with you to, Gene," she replied adjusting her head on his shoulder so she could see his face._

_"No, I mean...you're beautiful and intelligent and I'm, well look at me, I'm past it, you could do so much better than me." _

_She pulled up onto her elbow and looked at him, he tried to avoid her eye contact with no avail, "Gene what are you talking about? I chose to be in a relationship with you why would I want someone else?" she asked trying to sound unfazed by his abrupt mood change. _

_She leaned down and kissed him tenderly stroking the side of his face. _

"What d'you want us to do, Guv?" enquired Ray snapping both Alex and Gene out of their musings.

Gene heaved a sigh and got up from his seat moving over to the threshold of his office.

"Chris see if you can find out who the van belongs to, Ray see if you can find out why that warehouse is being used and who's using it."

"Yes, Guv," came their united response before they settled down to carry out their jobs.

Gene retreated to his office and Alex took her place behind her desk. She had a feeling that he wasn't happy with the information they had retrieved but in all fairness, he had a right to feel let down. He was optimistic on this task bringing back a greater amount of information for them to use and hopefully being able to find the offenders.

Even though she agreed, he had a right to be upset she also felt slightly saddened by the fact that he hadn't recognised she and Shaz had given it their all. It wasn't her fault that Tony hadn't been able to help very much, but he had offered what could be valuable information.

She wouldn't let this get to her; she'd just have to ask him what was bothering him later and hope he'd tell her the truth.

* * *

The rest of the week pasted with no real progress made. Neither Chris or Ray had found anything relating to the van or warehouse. The lack of progress was eating away at Gene, and he had given in to an odd silent mood. It didn't help that he had been taken to working late on a few nights, preparing for inquests into corruption in the MET and finalising reports.

On the nights he had worked late, Alex had insisted he stay at the flat. She wouldn't let him drive home half asleep and knowing Gene, he would probably be over the drinking limit too.

She caught him on a few occasions as they lay together at night, just staring into space. She had also seen him transfixed by his thoughts during the day. It was odd for her to see him like this; Gene was not the sort to let things affect him, especially a case. He had always insisted on keeping feelings and emotions locked away and since she had been working with him she could see that he had succeeded in doing so. Although she had to admit, he did have a reason for being emotionally invested in this case, as he was the prime victim. Now as she sat behind her desk, she began to realise that there was in fact two different sides to this complicated man. One side, which he expressed during the day, at work, where he was the Guv, nothing would deteriorate his authority and the other side, which he only expressed at home and when he was off duty, where he allowed his inner more vulnerable side to show.

It had been almost two weeks before Ray and Chris where able to report back to Alex and Gene.

"Chris, have you managed to track down who the van belongs too?" Alex asked Chris as he rifled through sheets of paper.

"Eer, No Ma'am, I rang the DVLA and they said they hadn't got the plates on their data base."

"When did they tell you this?" She enquired, sighing at Chris' lack of organisation.

"Yesterday Ma'am, they wouldn't pick up the other time's I tried," he said apologetically.

She moved over to the whiteboard and added on the new information, "OK, well what does that tell us?"

"Well, I thought that either it hasn't been registered or the plates are fake, Ma'am."

"Great, yes, thank you Chris"

"Ray, what have you found on the warehouse?" She added whilst writing on the board.

"I talked to the company that owns it, they said they hadn't let it out to anyone, and there shouldn't be anyone in there. They said they carry out checks on the buildings they own, so far they haven't found an squatters or anything."

"Why haven't you told me this earlier?" she felt like screaming, Ray could be really lazy sometimes and withholding information from Alex really made her mad.

"Only found out on Monday Ma'am, Thought I'd tell you when I found out why there was people using it." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if he hadn't done anything bad.

Alex glared at him, "and have you?"

"Everyone I talked to since hasn't a clue, Ma'am."

Great so even the two pieces of information she had managed to weed out of Tony had led to dead ends. Gene wasn't going to take this lightly.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths; they really did drive her up the wall.

"Ray, Chris the next time you find out information relating to a case report it to me or the Guv immediately." She said walking towards Gene's office.

How was she going to break the news to Gene? They were now right back at square one, with no new leads and no information on the leads they had.

She entered his office without knocking, "The blinds are drawn, Bolly." He grunted as she closed the door.

"What?"

"The blinds, they're drawn, what does that mean?" He asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Alex looked back at the door, confused at what he was saying.

"Oh never mind, what d'you want?"

He hadn't taken the news well at all, resorting to kicking a stack of paper all over the office floor and then slumping back into his chair with excessive force. He stayed in his office the entire day after that and only came out at five, to go home.

It was that evening that Alex had drawn the line. He had been a complete arse to everyone for the last two weeks and enough was enough, he had the choice of either snapping out of it and getting on with his job, or risk losing everyone by shutting them out.

Gene had taken Alex to his house, as they hadn't spent much time together over the last week or so – which she was glad of in some ways, considering the mood he had been in. Nevertheless, she would have much rather spent time with him quiet or not rather than have him hide away from her to avoid talking about his feelings with her –. She knew that she would have to broach the subject of his mood sooner rather than later and today seemed like the perfect day.

When they entered the house, she stood at the door waiting for him to notice.

"Bolls...?" He called from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stepped back out to the hall taking off his coat.

"Gene we need to talk." She told him with all seriousness.

"what about...I thought we were fine..."

She cut him off, "Not about us, Gene, we're fine." She lied; they weren't fine, well according to her they weren't.

"Then what do you want to talk about." He asked genuinely unsure of what she wanted to talk about and getting a little frustrated.

"I think you know what..."

"No I don't!" he blurted out, rubbing his hands over his face and leaning against the door frame.

"Gene, you've be an arse to everyone over the last week, you've spent most your time locked away in your office and you haven't even bothered to make sure those two idiot's do their job properly!" she replied angrily, slipping out of her jacket and hanging it up on a coat hook.

"So! what do you want me to do Alex?" he retorted, pulling off from the door frame vigorously.

"Talk to me, tell me what's bothering you?" she pleaded as pathetic as it sounded but she did truly want him to talk to her.

That was what broke the tether on his temper, she always had to know what was wrong, always had to insist people should talk about their feelings. Fucking feelings, what good they ever do to anyone. "What do you want me to say Alex! You want me to tell you that I hate being ambushed at night, because I do, every unlucky sod out there does! you want me to tell you that I'm scared that after everything that's happened there's a chance it's not over, that I hate living with the fear that everything's going to shit and I can't do anything about it, or what, that I'm not telling you how I feel about all this because I don't want you to bear the burden of my problems, what do you want me to say Alex because I don't know?" he emphasised the question by flinging his arms out to either side. She could be so stubborn sometimes, and he really didn't want to have a heart to heart right now, all he wanted to do was go home, relax and maybe whisk her off to bed, but that was a fantasy far out of his reach right now.

"Have you thought about my feelings, how I feel about you shutting yourself away from everything?" she asked quietly to show him she would not be provoked into a screaming match.

"what?" he said squinting his eye, confused by the change of subject.

"have you _even_ considered how I feel about you spending most your evenings in your office, have you thought about how I'm coping with you not letting me in?" she could feel tears brimming in her eyes, no she couldn't cry. Why would she, there was no reason to.

It was easier before they gave in to their feelings, she would just retreat to her flat and drawn her sorrow with a glass or two of wine and hope sleep would soon help her escape her worries. She hated not knowing how he was feeling, because as much as she had hated to admit it he had meant more to her than just a friend for far longer than a few months before to their date.

"Alex I..."

"Because all those evenings you've been spending at the office I've been dying to spend with you, I have spent most my evenings waiting in Luigi's for you to come and sit with me, to talk to me, Gene" her lip trembled and before she knew it she was crying, great heavy tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't mean it to go this way, all she wanted was to ask him how he was coping, to get him to open up, now she found herself spilling her guts out to him and she didn't even know why. It's not like he cared, he hadn't cared about her feelings over the last week or so, so why should he start caring now.

She slid down against the door, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her hands.

"Shit, Alex..."

He was lost for words, what was he supposed to do, he wasn't good at comforting people.

He stalled for a moment, not knowing what to do, she was still crying on the floor but what was he supposed to do. As she took a deep raged breath, his mind was made up for him. Only one thing to do.

He moved to her, sitting next to her he gathered her up into his arms only hesitating for a second before he did so.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't know...Fuck, I still don't know...I'm sorry..."

He didn't mean to make her cry. He thought he was protecting her by not opening up to her. Idiot, fucked up again.

He waited out her sobs until they receded into mere hiccough's even then, he thought it best to wait a little longer, just until she was more stable. When she had finally stopped crying he pulled up off the floor pulling her with him still embraced in his arms. She didn't protest as he moved over into the sitting room, clearly worn out from all the crying.

He sat her down on the sofa as he himself sat on the tea-table in front of her. He watched as she dabbed at her eyes with the ends of her sleeves of the red blouse she had worn that day. The blouse that made her look all that much more beautiful, slightly see-through but leaving enough for the imagination. With its extra fabric around its neckline for tying a bow.

He moved closer to the edge of the table, as if he were about to leave. Alex pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. Before she could catch his eyes, he looked down as if embarrassed at what she would see in them.

He did not want her to see that it had genuinely upset him that he had caused her pain. Afraid that he had already said too much in the spur of the moment, but not really said what needed to be said.

"Alex, I really am sorry..."

"Gene you can't hide away from your problems" she interrupted in nothing more than a whisper, seeking out his eyes again.

"I know, I know, I just..."

He looked around for the right thing to say, hoping he didn't say anything to send them into another argument, "I wasn't brought up to do this whole talking shit, and me ex-wife would sooner have me out the house than listen to me prattle on about me feelings." He finished smoothing his hand through his hair.

"That's the difference Gene, I care about your feelings, I want to know and I want to be there for you as much as I can and I can't if I don't know what's wrong." She said, her face growing redder as the seconds ticked by.

His head snapped straight up at that and he stared straight into her deep hazel eyes not expecting to see what he saw.

Complete and utter honesty shinning through them. She stared back finally seeing his eyes and connecting immediately. There she saw sincerity, he obviously was sorry for making her cry – it wasn't his fault, she just couldn't hold it together but he assumed it was – but she also saw a ting of sadness and something else that she couldn't put her finger on, shock, no not shock, happiness maybe.

"I'm a miserable, old bastard, Alex, and I've made you unhappier than you've probably ever been over the last few weeks, why would you want to be with me?" It wasn't really a question, merely a pondering thought.

She slid her hand into his, unlocking his hands as they rested between his knees.

As she grasped his hand rubbing her thumb across his knuckles she moved closer to him, almost to the point of slipping of the sofa.

"These two weeks don't compare at all to the enormous amounts of hours of company you've offered me, the jokes and teasing have made me happier than I've ever been, just talking to you and spending time with you makes me happy, Gene."

He placed his free hand on the side of her face, slowly moving his head forward until their foreheads connected. There he waited with eyes closed; thumb caressing her check as his fingers sprawled out on the back of her neck. She squeezed his hand, moving her free hand to sooth through his hair, lingering as her fingers traced his scalp.

Gene moved off the tea tabled he had perched on, swiftly but gently coming to rest on the sofa besides her, not removing his hands from where they rested. As he sat he kissed her tear-streaked cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears on his lips and he hugged her close.

His embrace was whole-hearted as if his hug would relieve her of the pain he had caused her over the last few weeks. Alex turned herself around in his embrace so to now facing him directly.

"It's hard and you have you understand that I am trying, I really am...," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"And I need you to know that I'm not trying to push you away." He added sinking his head between her shoulder and neck.

"I know...sorry, I'm just being an idiot"

He pulled away and held her by her shoulders, "No, Alex you're right. I have been a dick to everyone, a right grumpy bastard and that's not good. Not for me and not for the team. So if it means that I have to have a bird flood my hall floor to put me in my place then so be it." He finished off shrugging his shoulders as if to lighten the mood and successfully he managed to elicit a small laugh from her.

Taking her hand out of his she clasped his face with both and kissed him tenderly at first then increasing in passion as he responded.

He pulled away from her to stand and held his hand out for her. She looked up at him and took his hand and with a smile he lead her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Just using it for creative reasons...ect...ect.**

**Reviews and Feedback appreciated so don't hesitate.**

* * *

"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is not shaken. Love does not alter with times brief hours but bears it out even to the edge of doom" - William Shakespeare

* * *

Chapter 7 - I'll be there

The next few months passed by smoothly, everything in the station seemed to have settled down. Once Gene had admitted there was a problem with how he was dealing with the situation, willingly with a little help from Alex they turned things around.

They had both come to a mutual understanding of the differences between the two and in acknowledging the differences came to a joint decision to provide each other with what they needed to make the relationship work. Alex would allow Gene space if she thought he was reclining and in return, he would try his hardest to be open with her, although these were un-voiced promises they both knew it's what was best.

She knew that certain things bothered him about work and life in general, but he was afraid to voice them in case he caused an argument, but there were also things that annoyed her too, for instance, his constant need to insist he needed a fag when she would bring up something she felt needed to be discussed.

She would never push the subject because she knew he'd be back in a few minutes of standing outside the front door and smocking - 'Thinking time' she like to call – then he'd tell her exactly what was bothering him and they'd talk about it like a civilized couple should do. Although most the things that bothered him were to do with work she would still listen and support him, even though she was not much help being a rank lower than him, she hadn't the right experience or inside information to come up with concrete solutions.

They had also decided that neither of them would tell anyone about their relationship until they were both ready.

Alex was beginning to spend more and more time at Gene's house and as a result, her things also seemed to move. Now she found a section of his wardrobe dedicated to her and a whole drawer just for her underwear.

She had discovered half of the wardrobe railing full with her cloths late one evening when they had both stumbled in after spending a considerable amount of time at Luigi's. She had gone up to change into her pajamas figuring Gene wouldn't mind if she wore one of his thick woolly jumpers, when she opened the wardrobe there they were, jeans, blouses and even her white jacket.

She didn't remember bringing over so many cloths and when she asked him how they had managed to fill part of his wardrobe he smiled at her. Cocking his head back so he could look at her as she stood in the doorway and said, "I came home earlier and this place was a tip, mainly with your stuff, all I did was put them in the wardrobe."

The thought of Gene being all-domestic and cleaning up made her smile involuntarily. The imagine filled her mind and for a moment she was lost, staring off into space until she was brought back by Gene, who was now twisted around on the sofa so he could look at her properly, a slightly confused yet more worried expression on his face.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just a bit weird seeing my things in your wardrobe." She emphasised the fact that it was his wardrobe and not hers or theirs.

"I just thought that it made sense, I mean you're staying here more often than not and..." he began to ramble.

She sat next to him and cuddled up against him, "Gene, if it's ok with you then it's ok with me, don't worry about it," She cut him off with a tender peck on the lips.

He relaxed at her response, thankful that she had not found what he had done troublesome.

* * *

It had been slow going over the last few months in CID; they had been called out to the usual opportunistic robbery or domestic disturbance. There had also been a hostage situation during one of the robberies at a local shop but the attacker had ended up shooting himself in the foot after stumbling over some items on the shop floor.

She often found herself looking up from her work – a file on a recent case or a report that needed finishing – into Gene's office and finding that an instantaneous smile spread across her face. Not so much noticeable by the rest but enough for Gene to notice and wink back, when he noticed she was staring at him from her desk though the glass window in his office door.

She had no idea what had come over her but she loved it, loved the feeling of having someone there for her, someone to go home with and talk to about anything and everything. Even though Gene utterly hated talking about his feelings he would always listen to her and this made her feel immensely happy, even if he did make some crude remarks or unnecessary comments about things she talked about she still loved it and the comments made her smile.

No one had ever paid as much attention to her as he did, well not that she could remember, memories of her life in the future were few and far between, and the most she ever got was a glimpse of Molly through either unnerving dreams or frantic nightmares. It was as if her life in 2008 was just a dream she could only vaguely remember actually happening, or maybe it didn't happen at all and it was all some kind of long lasting dream.

"Ma'am" came a familiar voice.

"Hm"

Viv stood at the opposite end of Alex's desk trying to figure out what she could be so interested in, all he could see was Gene working on some files, twisting his pen between his fingers.

"Sorry Ma'am, there's someone at the main desk..." he continued trying to work out what she was staring at.

Alex snapped out of it once he had continued his pursuit to get her attention.

"Sorry Viv, what was it you wanted?" She asked restraining the blush as it fought to break through.

He glanced at her before repeating himself "There's someone at the main desk looking for you," he finished peering in the direction she had been starring in before leaving CID.

Alex took a deep breath and followed suit. Viv turned around and pointed towards a young female who Alex recognized to be Grace Harrison.

Grace was a victim of an unsolved assault case from a few months back, if she could remember it was the day Gene had also been assaulted at the dead of night.

Alex smiled at her as she walked towards her.

"Hi" said Alex as she sat down besides Grace.

"Hello, sorry you weren't busy were you?"

"If I wasn't before, I am now. What can I do for you?" she responded hopefully lightening the mood.

Grace looked around as if embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

"I was just wondering it's been a few months now and...Well, have you got any new information?"

Alex was unsure how to reply to Grace' question. They had made no progress on her case and given the lack of evidence provided they weren't likely to catch anyone.

"I'm sorry Grace but we haven't had any new leads, it's quite hard to find someone with little to no evidence, but I assure you we are still working on it."

Grace gave a small sorrowful smile.

"How are you, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought that maybe you had found something or someone, would mean he couldn't do it again."

"You don't need to worry about him doing it again, that's for me to worry about."

"That's the thing, what if he did it again and this time went further, what..."

She was cut off mid sentence, "No Grace, if I can help it he won't get a chance to do it again, you shouldn't be worrying about it, I want you to know that we are trying our hardest to stop things like this happening again."

Grace nodded in acceptance of Alex's answer.

"Thank you, I should be off,"

"Let me walk you out" offered Alex.

Grace gathered her bag up and together they walked out of the building.

"Remember what I said Grace, take care of yourself now"

Once Grace had walked off Alex had lent against the wall of the steps that lead into the building. This was one of the things Alex despised about her job, not being able to offer closure to victims. She hated knowing that these people lived in fear of the same thing happening again, maybe not to them but to others. Not being able to find the person responsible was always something that got everyone down. It didn't just affect the people involved as either suspects or victims but also the officers involved.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Gene was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

He had come to the main desk to hand Viv some files for storage and saw her standing outside in the cold. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder releasing her from her thoughts.

"Hey" she smiled up at him.

"What you doing out here?" He asked in his usual gruff manner.

"Came to talk to Grace, you know the girl who was assaulted a while ago." She told him returning to her stupor and leaning her head back against the wall.

He leaned against the wall too, mimicking her stance, "right well if you're done fannying around out here you fancy going back inside, it's freezing."

"Gene," she looked at him with worry-filled eyes.

"She hasn't had closure, and it's probably killing her inside knowing that the person responsible is still out there," She added.

"Alex, we're not miracle workers, we can look day in and day out but without any evidence to tell us who we are looking for there's slim chance that he'll be caught"

She looked up at him with a doleful expression and gave a fleeting smile letting him know that he was right but she did not know what to say so she just stood still letting the breeze swipe through her hair.

"Can't believe I just said that." He added before glancing around him briefly making sure no one was around. Happy that no one was looking he wrapped his arm around her back and squeezed her arm, reassuring her that everything will be OK. Alex returned the gesture by sliding her arm over his back under his jacket.

She appreciated his effort to comfort her but she knew he was worried of being seen, why he cared so much about people knowing about them she didn't fully understand but she had a feeling it had to do with the kind of work they did and the environment they worked in. A woman in a man's world to put it in simple terms.

She didn't mind so because things had changed recently. As long as Gene was there to talk to, she didn't care so much about going out on a girl's night and as long as Gene was there then everything would be alright.

That did not mean to say that he was there every evening, after work, there with her at Luigi's or at home, be it her flat or his house. He still spent the occasional evening working late and she was ok with that because she knew that being a detective chief inspector in the MET or anywhere for that matter meant late evenings and unfriendly hours.

* * *

"You ready Bolly?"

"Where are we going?" She asked not looking up from her paper work, smoothing her hand through her hair.

He squinted his eyes at here before replying; "Lunch of course," as if she should know without him having to voice it before hand.

"Oh...you go on without me; I just want to finish of these reports."

He pulled up a chair and leaned in close to her, "Come on Bols, you can finish them later, I'm starving."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "plus, it's no fun without you."

"Aw that's sweet"

"I am NOT sweet, now get a move on before I start chewing the legs of this desk," he finished sweeping to his feet and into his office, grabbing his coat all in what seemed like a second.

Alex finally relented; smiling to herself, she pushed off the chair and put on her jacket. How could she resist going to lunch with him.

She hadn't noticed that most of CID was empty until she reached the double doors. Ray and Chris had been sent to carry out interviews, Shaz, as usual was busy typing away and DC Terry and Pairot were both huddled up looking at what she assumed was a men's magazine.  
She looked back towards Gene who was approaching her, shrugging into his coat, hair draping onto his forehead looking all the more edible than usual.

They left CID together no one the wiser to where they were going.

* * *

"Alex?" Gene spun around realising Alex was no longer walking besides him.

As he looked behind, he saw her staring bleary eyed in through a shop window. One of those little street shops, with the nice homely trinkets and all kinds of seasonal stuff. What was it with woman and shops, home deco shops at that too?

He walked over slowly smiling to himself, she had motioned on many occasions how he ought to sort the house out, _make it homier and cosy_, she said. He had just laughed off her propositions and told her it was fine the way it was, plus he was hardly there given the nature of the job, it was only over the last few months he had begun to stay home more often, that is when the job allowed it.

He stopped for a moment taking in the site of Alex; she must be freezing with only that tiny white jacket on. At least it wasn't raining, but the clouds had started to gather and it wouldn't be too long before the downpour started.

Most people had started to put Christmas decorations up now, the majority of shops were selling seasonal decorations and all the restaurants had Christmas menus going.

As he approached, he saw the absent and pained expression she had harboured. This was the second time she had become distant and unhappy today, the reasons not so clear to him.

"You alright love?" he asked gently, looking at her worriedly.

"Molly made one just like it when she was little." She nodded towards to window, as if he would know what she was looking at.

He turned his head to look at what had caught her attention to see a little Christmas tree ornament, a small angel about the size of his palm.

Now he understood, it was almost Christmas and she would obviously be thinking about family, more importantly Molly.

It couldn't have been made easier by the flocks of parents running around in a daze with their children at toe getting the last minute shopping done.

She had been split from her child. He couldn't possibly fathom how that must feel and for it to be constantly rubbed in her face during this time of the year couldn't be easy. His heart fell to his stomach, it was unfair, no one should have to deal with such an awful thing.

He didn't know what she had done last Christmas, apart from taking the Christmas eve shift she had disappeared for the whole of Christmas day having forced her to take the day off. If he had known what she had planned or if she hadn't disappeared, he would have asked her to join CID for their annual Christmas do, too late now.

He had never felt it nessacery to ask what the circumstances where around Molly thinking it'd be best to let Alex tell him when she was ready.

She hadn't mentioned her for a while now and he had just assumed she had come to terms with what had happened – whatever that was – all he knew know was that she was upset and all he could do was be there for her.

He knew better to bring it up now in the middle of a street so after standing with her and letting her just be for a while he wrapped his arm around her and steered her away from the shop.

"Come on Bols can't stand out here all day; we do have to be back at the station soon."

They ate lunch in an almost eerily silence. Alex had kept drifting off into her own world and gene much to his dismay tried to make conversation.

He had watched her intently as she looked around between bites. Noticing how she paid extra attention to the tables with children and parents eating together, tired from their rounds of shopping.

He wished he could say or do something that made it all better but nothing could. Besides, he didn't even know the circumstances surround the mystery of Molly and until he did, there was nothing he could do but feel helpless and wish she'd tell him soon.

Later that evening as he stroked her hair he contemplated asking her, but not forcing her. He would bring it up subtly and if she refused to open up then he'd leave it be.

She was laid with her head resting on his chest, her hand sprawled across his stomach and legs entwined.

She was so beautiful, face clear if makeup and hair bed ridden. How lucky he was to have this smart, amazing, sexy woman in his bed with him.

She moved slightly as if sensing his thoughts.

"Get some sleep, Gene" murmured Alex as she shuffled closer into him.

He kissed the top of her head continuing to stoke her hair.

"Yeah...sorry didn't mean to wake you."

She often found him during the night staining off into another world, completely entrapped by his thoughts. She often wondered what he thought about, never asking for risk of intruding on his privacy, he had a right to keep his thought secret and when he felt like sharing then he would, no need to pry. She had also reasoned his inability to sleep was due to his job. Funny working hours could leave anyone with odd sleeping patterns.

She knew he hadn't gone to sleep, she could feel his body tense against hers.

It would be shellfish of her to go back to sleep without helping him come to terms with the daemons he fought in his head, she thought, so shuffled up, hugging him as close as she could and spoke, "Didn't bump into you all afternoon, missed you."

"Busy man me Bols," he replied hugging her in return.

"Tell me?" She whispered.

"Sodding meetings with the super and chief super kept me away that's all."

"What were the meetings for, I thought everything was sorted?"

"Just some finishing touches, making sure everything's settled down and finalising the reports for the inquest."

"I see."

Truth be told he had dragged out the meeting for longer than necessary. After their lunch he felt best to keep some space otherwise something would have come up and they would have ended up having an argument and he didn't want that.

He knew she was in a funny mood and he also knew what she could get like when these moods over took her.

She was missing her daughter and she just needed thinking space, so if that's all he had to do then he'd do it especially if it was good for the relationship,_ god poof, even thinking like one now. _

She lifted her head slightly to look him in the eyes,"We should have lunch tomorrow, to make up for not seeing each other today" she smirked kissing his shoulder.

"problem is at lunch you tend to wear tops..." he joked looking down at her and quickly lifted the bed sheets to cop an eye full of her naked form.

"This is much better," he finished kissing her affectionately.

She nudged him humorously giggling at his antics breaking their kiss.

Once her giggles had subsided she looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes, placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly yet eagerly, with a passionate strength that would hopefully show him how much she loved him.

Love, was that what this was. It definitely felt like it, but then how could she be sure, she had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even her ex, yes, they had been married and had a child together but there was something in that relationship missing, they had lost the initial spark, there was nothing left after a while and it became almost a burden to invest into it. With Gene she knew it was different, whatever that missing something was bad been found in this new relationship with gene, she could sense it.

"Alex. Are you ok?" he inquired thinking now was as good a time as ever to try and get the bottom of whatever was bothering her.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, well today. First, you got upset about that case and then at lunch you just seemed really...far away.

She took a deep breath and began to trace patterns on his torso.

"I've just been thinking that's all."

"About Molly?" he gently probed.

sighing she replied, "Yeah."

Neither of them said anything more for what seemed like an eternity, it was Alex who spoke first. Gene didn't want to push for details because if there's one thing he learnt from his job then it was not to push those in distress for risk of either causing a mental breakdown or a complete lock up of details.

"I just can't help thinking...that...it's really unfair."

"I know love."

"Do you," she stated rather than asked and looked up at him, "Do you Gene?"

"Tell me Alex, so that I can understand."

"It's so unfair Gene, first my parents and now Molly, why does it happen to me?"

She buried her head into his neck stifling a sob. He held her tighter, wrapping her in both his arms and burying his nose in her hair.

Alex untangled herself from him and sat on the edge of the bed, retrieving his shirt from the floor and pulling it over herself.

"Molly should be with her mum, I should be with Molly. We should be buying presents for the tree and watching Christmas movies together," she said feeling tears brimming on the edges of her eyes, and then slowly as she fastened the last button of Gene's shirt she broke down.

She made to move off the bed, maybe she could cry out her sorrow in the bathroom, somewhere Gene couldn't see. She had already broken down in front of him twice now since arriving in this mad world, she couldn't let him see it again. She couldn't be seen as weak.

Sensing what she, was contemplating Gene flung himself on to her side of the bed and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands into his just like he did the last time.

He hated seeing her in so much pain, so fragile, so vulnerable. She was supposed to be his strong ballsy DI and now his partner. It was all he could do to keep from enclosing her in his arms all those months ago when she had first cried in his office. She could cause a riot in Piccadilly square or crush stone with one hand if she wanted to, she ran over a car in a pink tank for god sake, but here she was mourning for her lost daughter. His heart lurched for her. To see her so upset caused his heart to contract in pain as if someone just punched into his chest and squeezed it until all that was left of it was ashes.

"It's OK Alex, Molly's' in safe hands, she'll be alright."

"It shouldn't be like this Gene, she needs her mum," she cried, tears streaming faster now, her whole body shaking with distress.

He had to ask as much as it hurt to he had to find out, it was now or never, "Alex, is Molly...you know...?"

He cut his question short seeing the expression on her face; it went from completely distraught to showing agonised horror, as if he had just asked a question that should never be voiced.

"She's...She's not in this world," she choked out between sobs.

"Is she d...?"

"No! Don't say it, please Gene, don't."

She burst into tears again; overwhelmed by her grief her body shook. He enveloped her in his arms getting up and sitting on the bed besides her, something that he was becoming very comfortable with.

So this was the truth, Molly was no longer in the world and Alex had to deal with the repercussions of it. No matter what happen he would be there for her especially now that he knew the reasons to her unhappiness.

Pulling away slightly he took her face in both his hands and looked into her tear filled eyes, "Alex no matter what happens I'll be there for you, were a team," he said quietly.

She gave a faint smile in return which disappeared just as it appeared, "Just hold me Gene, please." She whispered in a cracked voice into the darkness.

He soothed her for a while before guiding her back down onto the bed, she clung onto him as if he would disappear if she let go.

She knew he'd find out some day, and she'd have to explain to him at some point but she had never thought it'd be this hard.

Maybe this was it; this was the sign telling her that there was no going back. This was her life now and all she could do now was embrace it, at least now Gene knew her predicament, well vaguely, she hadn't lied to him she had nearly told him a half truth because Molly wasn't in this world, that was true but she wasn't dead and that's why she hadn't let him say it. By telling him, it felt like she had finally accepted her life here.

The last thing she could remember was Gene holding her, smoothing her back to sleep.

He had been there every time she had needed comfort, she had no idea this guarded strong man could be so soft and lovably and she found herself falling for him a little bit more every time she peeled away another layer.

The next time she woke, it was to an empty bed, she panicked momentarily and looked at the clock. 5 o'clock, so where was Gene. Panicked she got out of bed in search for him.

As she neared the end of the stairs, she saw the front door open and a small shadow creeping in through the gap caused by the street lamp out front.

With slight apprehension, she opened the door wider and to her relief she found Gene leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Gene, what are you doing?"

"Thinking" he replied releasing a puff of smoke into the blackness of the early morning hours.

He stretched his arm for her seeing how she wrapped her arms around herself to preserve the heat emanating from her body. She gladly moved into his embrace, thankful for the extra warm and the comfort of his hold.

"What do you have planned for Christmas?" he asked after she had made herself secure in his arms.

She dropped her head to his shoulder before responding, "Same thing I did last year, stay at home."

Gene dropped his cigarette butt to the floor and crushed it beneath his boot.

"Why?" she inquired before it was too late.

"Was just thinking maybe we could spend it together."

"I thought you were working?" she questioned.

"I would have but I have a reason to take the day off this year." Slightly embarrassed by what he had just said he pushed his free hand into his pocket and shuffled nervously, hoping she wouldn't rebuke his offer and laugh it off.

Alex looked up at him and said "Gene I'd love to spend the day with you, thank you," kissing away his worry.

And so that is what they did. The spent the entire day at home with a nice meal and a bottle wine. Alex had insisted that Gene not buy her anything and after a long talk they had settled the matter, Gene would not buy her a present and in return Alex would not buy him anything too.

If Gene was honest he didn't really care about not buying her anything as long as she was happy and as long as he could keep her distracted from thoughts of Molly to last long enough so she could enjoy herself then he was more than joyful.

* * *

**Do leave a review, be it positive criticism or negative, I don't really mind :) **

**hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: I am only using Ashes to Ashes and it's characters for creative use. **

**More notes down below.**

* * *

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real  
'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
It's where you go when you're alone  
It's where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home

- Gabrielle Aplin, Home.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - bury my future behind**

January started on a rough note with the first case of the New Year being a brutal assault, which subsequently left the victim in intensive care; luckily, the culprit had been detained shortly after the reporting of the case and was now awaiting trial.

Things worsened progressively with the discovery of a female body that had appeared to have been rapped and then beaten to death but no concrete information had been received and the case was yet hanging in the hands of the pathologist.

Alex had a feeling that the new case had a link to that of Graces case but could not pursue that line of enquiry without further details. Given that the body was found not far from where graces attack took place she was not going to let it go.

Everyone's spirits were down, it had not been the best of starts to the New Year; it wasn't even close to decent. The weather had not helped by any means becoming darker and more depressing as the days went on. The rain had only eased up slightly but that hadn't stopped the bone chilling cold from penetrating the atmosphere.

Gene was sat in his office clearly annoyed by the slow pace at which the pathologist wished to work, file in hand with legs propped up in their usual manner. He glowered at the file as if intimidating it would reveal some hidden clue. He was interrupted by the insistent ringing of the phone, which he proceeded to answer violently.

Alex watched on in amusement. She saw him replace the receiver in its cradle and swiftly returned to her files. She had been working on analysing the notes taken at the scene and scrutinising the scene photographs.

Gene bristly come out of his office and made a beeline for Alex's desk. Retrieving a nearby chair, he sat opposite her.

She placed down her pen and rested her head in her hand, "what can I do for you Gene?"

He grinned at her and hunched in closer, "I just got a call from my snout."

"Tony?"

"Yes. Anyway, apparently some blocks have been moving stuff in boxes out of that warehouse."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and', something shifties going on in there and I want to know what."

"It's probably the previous owners removing their things, or new owners removing unwanted things Gene."

"Bolly, the place is due for demolitions and it's been empty for over a year; the old owners must have taken their stuff ages ago."

"So what do you want to do?"

"A stake out"

"A stake out," she looked up at him bluntly as if he was suggesting something stupid.

"yeah."

"But only after we make sure it's not the old owners, you know just to be on the safe side," he added before she could interrupt him again.

"And if it's not the old owners when do you plan on doing this stake out?"

"Tomorrow," He replied bluntly.

"What?"

"Bolly the sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner I can bang up the little scrout who thought messing with the Gene Genie was a good idea."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked accepting his plan with no further enquiries.

"Nothing, I'll get DC Poirot to find out if it's the old owners or not. Dumb and Dumber can do the actual stake out."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two. Gene fiddled with some loose papers on her desk as Alex took to her work again. It had not proven easy keeping their relationship under cover and on more then one occasion they had been noticed being a little too cosy and comfortable with each other, more than normal for a professional relationship. They were seen either chatting in whispers in the kitchenette or spending a greater amount of time together out of work, more commonly at Luigi's. It was also noticed that as soon as one left the other had soon disappeared after. They both had to fight with urges to let their private life interfere with their professional life and so far, it had proven successful.

They had their misunderstandings over cases and a few arguments in front of the team but these were becoming a rare occurrence.

It was situations like this that Gene hated, all he wanted to do was to ask her how her day was going, or how she was feeling. To show some of his more private traits but he worried that if he did then everyone would suspect – not that they didn't already – but he would try hard for as long as possible and hope that his efforts paid off.

Alex had also found keeping their relationship undercut extraneous. There had been more than one occasion in which she wished she could just kiss the life out of him.

Gene tapped his fingers on her desk and went back to his office.

* * *

"Guv."

"Yes Ray, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Just got a call in, say's they found the car belonging to the vic"

"Where?"

"Harrow Road, Guv, behind the church."

They left his office together, it was almost beer o'clock but Gene did not want to leave anything in this case too late. Alex had explained to him how it might not be a one off incident and something similar may have happened already or could happen again.

"Lady Bols I want you to stay here and wait for the pathologist's call." He said pulling his coat on.

He rummaged in his coat pocket and after a few minutes, he picked up a file off Shaz's desk to conceal what he had pulled out his pocket. Standing tantalising close he spoke in a hushed voice.

"When you're ready head home, make yourself comfy I won't be long hopefully." He said proceeding by handing her the file with whatever he was hiding within it.

He pushed away from her and with a fleeting smile and a cheeky wink made his way out of CID.

Alex sat back down and investigated the object he had hidden in the file.

Discarding the file to one side, she discovered his house key.

* * *

Alex had settled down on the couch with a glass of wine and a book she had picked up from Gene's shelf. She might as well make use of this time. It was odd being in Gene's home without the man himself.

The pathologist had not rung which was not ideal and would drive Gene mad when she would tell him. Although she had seen fit to leave the pathologist a message for him to get back ASAP and hopefully he would see sense and ring the first thing the following day not just for his own well-being but everyone who gets in Genes way.

She hadn't noticed how tired she was.

The recent up spring of crime had kept them all so busy no one really had the chance to put their feet up. Either they were out interviewing witnesses, family members or possible suspects, or they were collating the evidence into a more understandable order. When they were doing neither if these, they were writing reports.

She had dozed off on the sofa, book forgotten and wine glass left untouched on the tea-table.

The opening of the door snapped her out of her exhausted doze before she could fully fall asleep. All the better though, at least she wouldn't sleep in an awkward position and then have aches and pains to deal with. She got up to see who it was. Of course it could only be one person, she knew that.

He was just closing the door as she reached the edge of the lounge.

"Hey" she called in a sleep coated voice.

He turned around and swiftly made his way to her, "Alex, you would not believe what just happen," he exclaimed whilst taking her into his hold and affectionately kissing her on the lips.

"Gene." She breather after breaking the kiss, "what have you done to your head?"

She traced the outline of a cut that was ever so prominent above his eyebrow. The blood was slowly trickling down the side of his head ebbing its way to his cheek.

"Oh, that's nothing, just a little cut," he answered taking a hold of her hand and removing it from the injured area.

However, she would not give up on her observations and held his face in both her hands tentatively manoeuvring it so the light shone straight onto the cut.

"Alex I have to tell you something," he continued pleading child like.

"You can tell me whilst we get this cut sorted."

She led him by hand to the kitchen where he sat at the dining table whilst she searched for the first aid kit.

"Alex listen, something bad has happened."

"Is it to do with this injury? Because I would rather like hearing how it's come about." She said leaning against the dining table and dipping cotton in water.

How could she possibly look so gorgeous after sleeping on a couch? Her hips accentuated by those tight jeans and her breast so perfect, clad by bra and blouse. Those lips, smooth and practised against his. Her delicate fingers so soft yet posses the power to do wonders on his body. He eyed her, raking her body lustfully, "No, yes kind of."

"Go on?" she asked dabbing the cotton around the edges of his cut.

She leaned in close to him so she could see the cut better. What a man, she thought as the boyish expression of excitement overtook his face as he began to speak.

"OK." He began excitedly, "well on the way back from seeing the car we got radioed to a fire, you wouldn't guess where it was?"

Alex was now cleaning off the dry blood around his cut and off his eye, "I have no idea Gene please tell me."

He shifted his head away from her hand slightly, narrowing his eyes at her; she smiled back at him innocently. She would not cause him pain just for her own amusement.

"The warehouse, the one we are investigating."

It took a few seconds for it to click in Alex's mind but she caught on.

"Hang on, someone burnt down the warehouse that you were going to investigate, the one Tony thinks is being used for suspicious activity."

"The very same Bols...OUCH! Watch it Bols" he exclaimed as she brushed the cotton over the cut.

"Sorry." She bit her lip and continued with greater concentration, "Why were you called?"

Responding nonchalantly, "There was supposedly someone caught in it and well the fire department thought its arson so obviously CID get called out."

"What did you find?"

She went to pick up a bandaged but Gene held her hand where it was holding it against his head.

"For one it was definitely no accident and there was no one caught in the fire, the call to the fire station was anonymous and there were no witnesses."

She dropped her hands into her lap, "I cannot believe you didn't get this sorted out sooner."

"It's nothing love, it's not even bleeding any more, don't fuss."

"I can't not fuss, you're hurt and clearly more than you think. You always get into trouble when you go off on your own."

"I'm fine Alex."

He took both her hands and peered into her eyes, with a smile he leaned up and kissed her.

"And you haven't told me exactly how it happened," she added in a mock anger.

"Oh we went in after, once it was cleared but it wasn't secure enough and some beams fell. The cuts from some loose rods catching me as they fell."

"Oh sweetheart what do they put you through."

He spoke softly, getting up and embracing her for all it was worth, "Perks...of...the job," he said between scattered kissed.

A slow smile crept onto her face.

"How about we get some diner going?"

He released her "I'd love some; I'm famished and injured mind."

* * *

They talked enthusiastically about anything and everything both just glad they had this time together after so long to just relax and not think about work for a while.

They had stopped talking and a few minutes of silence passed between them. Alex could tell Gene was thinking about something intently by the way he was playing with his food.

He waited for her to finish off her diner before speaking again. Once she had placed her cutlery down he cleared his throat in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Alex?" he spoke softly.

Alex looked up and smiled affectionately.

Gene produced a small black box from his pocket and put it on the table, pushing it towards her.

"I, um...I was going to ask on new years but, well things got in the way."

"What is it?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"Open it."

Alex lifted the box with a sense of apprehension and in it, she found a key, brand new hooked onto a silver letter a key chain that on a closer look had a small G embossed into the centre of it.

Alex didn't know what to say so she just sat there staring at the key. She had been long wondering whether he would ask or make any move of taking the relationship further and was growing wary of the thought that he didn't want to progress. Turns out, she was worrying for no reason; he just hadn't had the time.

"Will you move in with me, Alex?"

"Gene, I..."

"Only if you want to like, I mean no rush but..."

She interrupted him and moved over to where he sat "I'd love to Gene," she said as she slid into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his. She was relieved to sense him relax and encircle his arms around her waist.

This was perfect and he was perfect. Every time he held her, she felt safe and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in this his arms. He was her constant.

_And with their joy, the evening passed into night. Time passed by, dishes forgotten by their side._

* * *

Alex woke suddenly from deep sleep. She was enveloped by Gene; his body warmth keeping her from freezing.

A strong bone aching pain shot through her head and she buried her head deeper into the pillow. With hazy vision, she tried see the time, moving her hand to the area of the unfathomable pain.

It stabbed and tore through her head getting stronger by the second.

Then she heard it, the clown.

_"Alex,"_ came its ghostly voice.

But it was the voice alone, nor figure or face to go with it although she knew what she'd she now and more precisely who she'd see.

"_Alex",_ it came again and this time she swore she could distinguish the direction to which it came from.

With immense effort, she heaved herself up from the bed, trying with all her might not to wake Gene. Every one of her muscles feeling tense and unresponsive. Almost falling flat, she stumbled towards the bedroom door pausing as another piercing shot of agonising pain spread through her head. She collapsed against the wall, tears being wrenched from her because of the pain. She hissed as the pain cursed along her skull marking its presence.

_"Alex," _came the eerie voice from outside the bedroom.

Regaining some strength, she forced herself to follow the voice.

It led her to the kitchen. Squinting her eyes in a vain attempt to focus on her surroundings, she saw it out the window.

There he was arms out stretched as if calling her in, he was fuzzy as if static was affecting his appearance

She moved to unlock the back door crumbling with pain as it made itself known once again,  
with all the will power she had she opened the door and stumbled out in to the freezing night air. All the stars had seemed to come out tonight as if to watch this sceptical unfold itself beneath them.

_"You've made your choice Alex"_

"No, no please wait," she pleaded as she hurled herself forward, dragging her limbs with all the effort she could muster.

_"Say goodbye Alex." _

"No wait, where's Molly?"

_"Bye."_

"Where's Molly?" She asked again, this time fuelled by anger and longing to know how her daughter was.

He was becoming less visible now.

"Tell me, is she safe? please."

_"It's time to live Alex." _

"Please," was all she could manage as her body collapsed onto the damp sodden grass, the pain unbearable now.

Too much for her body to handle, it was like being shot repeatedly but not dying. And the cold, she had never felt anything like it before, it seeped through her every nerve and deeper yet to her bones, as if it were deaths hand itself, pulling her, taking her limb by limb.

So this was how she was going leave this world, through excruciating pain. What about Gene, no, she couldn't leave him now, after all this no, no.

The last thing she remembered was the hideous laughter of the clown before she blacked out.

"Alex," called out Gene when he discovered the space besides him empty.

Where could she have gone? He thought as he got up and looked around.

He felt the cold hit his skin and wondered where it was coming from. In search for Alex, he moved into the kitchen. A sense of panic arouse in him when he saw the open door. His stomach felt knots twist tenfold as he moved closer to it.

Christ why was the door open? Hundreds of thoughts were reeling through his mind at the speed of light.

He frowned as he saw something lying on the grass. The apprehension rose to his throat, fear and worry burning his insides he ran over to her

"Alex," he called wishing for her to respond.

He placed his fingers on the side of her neck, he found a pulse, thank Christ for that.

"Come on," he urged but no response came and her skin was ice-cold.

He gently tapped her check hopefully stimulating some kind of reaction to wake her up but nothing. His worry gnawing at his inside now, heart pounding so hard it would burst through his chest any minute. He had to do something so without a second thought he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the house.

He placed her on the bed and wrapped her up covering her toe to chin. She was so cold he could probably freeze meat on her. He felt her hands again but they were still like ice so retrieving several blankets from the airing cupboard he covered her from neck to toe.

An hour or maybe more passed. He had called the out of hour's doctors and a visiting doctor had come to see Alex.

After a while of him watching her intently, he noticed her begin to shiver. Shivering was good; it meant her body was responding, that had to be a good sign if not anything else.

The night was drawing on and Gene grew tired. The doctor had settled his mind but he still felt anxious. Alex was now warm, only slightly but that was better than freezing so her gave into sleep and lay beside her.

* * *

**Authors notes: It's taken a long time for this wo finally get published here, sorry, just been busy with uni stuff. Expect the next chapter in a few weeks, maybe two.**

**I did some research into the whole NHS visiting doctors thingy and couldn't find any accurate sources so I changed it for the purpose of the fic :) **

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Progress

Gene woke the next morning wrapped around Alex. The previous days events still fresh in his mind. Alex' restless tossing and turning throughout the night had roused him from sleep a few times, that was why he was now wrapped snugly around her. A vain attempt - he must admit - to sooth her, which turned out to have worked.

Regaining full consciousness he peered at the clock, only a few minutes left before 7:30am, all the better, at least this way the alarm wouldn't wake Alex and he wouldn't have to convince her to take the day off. Although she had recovered some of the colour to her skin and was now nice and toasty under the duvet he still felt it best she took the day off.

He turned his torso around and stretched his hand out to turn off the alarm, as he did Alex eased herself back into his body. Obviously missing the contact and the warmth. The box in which he gave her the house key lay besides her on the bedside cabinet. She had taken it out and attached it to her other keys once they had exerted all their passion for each other.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear pondering on how he had come to be in this situation. Gene Hunt looking after someone he loved and cared for dearly. He had always thought him unable to be so tender and loving, it did not help that his first marriage had ended; although it wasn't a devastating ending it was still bitter. The two had slowly grown distant over the years and time eventually caught up with them.

It's wasn't that he was incapable of love, oh no, after all he had loved his mother greatly, not so much his father, Stu, his brother had a special place in his heart even if he refused to admit it. He couldn't possibly blame the job, after all it was his life, everything he had worked for, without the job he wouldn't be Gene Hunt.

At this time in his life, he finally felt happy; maybe it had just taken some growing up on his part maybe he hadn't been with the right person to begin with. All he knew at this moment was that Alex was the right person for him and he would do anything for her and hopefully she would do the same.

He pottered around busying himself with the morning routine, try as he might to be as quiet as possible.

He had managed to shower and eat breakfast before Alex had even started to stir from sleep. He felt it unnecessary to wake her just to tell her he was off to work, so instead he wrote a note and placed it on the fridge.

With one last trip up to the bedroom, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead and then left for Fenchurch.

Alex did not wake until midday. As she woke, she became aware of the space besides her, which was now considerably cooler than if he had only just left the bed. Slightly confused she sat up gingerly feeling a slight pain in her head. Looking at the time, she was shocked to see that it was now just past 12pm.

Bleary eyed she made her way aimlessly to the kitchen where she found Gene's note whilst retrieving the milk.

_Alex_

_Gone to work_

_Rest up will be home at six._

_Gene._

Sighing in resignation she continued to make herself some tea and breakfast. There was no point ringing in to argue she be let into work. There was little chance he'd pick up the phone anyway, plus she rather relished a day off, although a trivial sense of guilt began to bubble in her stomach at the thought of enjoying her day off, what with the load of work, they wouldn't possible be able to cope without her. Chris surly would muck something up and Ray would hardly be on the ball.

There was nothing she could do now, half the day had passed and by the time she got ready and to the office there'd hardly be any time to do anything, so giving in to a forced day off she relaxed into the sofa with a bowl of cereal and day time TV.

"No Drake today then Guv?" called out Ray as Gene sauntered into CID.

"Apparently not Raymondo," replied Gene before entering his office.

Ray had his suspicions over the two of them, which grew steadily stronger when he saw them entering and leaving CID together and not just on one occasion either. They may think no one is looking but Ray although lazy has a keen eye, and when it comes to the Guv, well he'll always have his back.

Ray knew the Guv better than anyone in CID, even better than Chris, who had been his partner since before 1973. The Guv and Ray had been through thick and thin together and then Sam Tyler showed up and things changed but that didn't mean their working partnership ended, Ray still stuck by his side, looked out for him when Sam took one of his crazy turns and the Guv did the same in return.

So if he could not notice the change in the Guv's attitude – be it small – then who could. He noticed the minute yet meaningful changes towards Alex over the years since she had shown up – dressed to the nines in that red dress and fur coat – he had also noticed that his general demeanour at work had changed, maybe for the best, maybe the worst, no one could tell yet. The Guv was more considerate in his cases, he took more on board and spent more time strategising rather than just heading into a case all guns blazing.

The biggest change was how he'd let Alex run with her wacky ideas and complete bollocks views on cases. He listened to her ''psychological'' insight and let her practice on suspects in the interview rooms. He also refrained from arguing with her, Ray could tell at first this was hard but now it seemed second nature to him as if he'd had a hundred years worth of training.

It wasn't like when he was married, although he cared for his missus he wasn't in any rush to get home at the end of the day, now he seemed to leap in joy when the clock struck bear o'clock. Although he would still spend those all nighters in the office when a hard case turned up on his desk. Therefore, Ray asking the whereabouts of Alex only seemed fitting because if he were to draw a conclusion then he'd conclude that they were most definitely together and so surely the Guv would know where Drake was.

Gene was on the phone when Chris approached his office door. He was hesitant to knock, seeing the Guv in what looked like and intense conversation but the matter had to be addressed.

Gene motioned him in after noticing him hovering outside the door.

"Guv?" he said as he entered.

"What can I do for you Chris?" Gene asked placing the receiver into its cradle.

"er, the report on the fire last night came through, Guv."

"What's it say?"

"Just that the cause of fire was identified as a fault in the fuse box, says it looks like someone tampered with it, loose wires and stuff, Guv."

Gene leaned forward in thought, "Any fingerprints?"

"er...not been checked for," Chris stutter after flicking through several pages of the report.

"Right, leave it with me."

Alex had decided better on just lazing around the house for the day and instead of resting – which she should have been doing according to Gene – she had taken to cleaning. The house wasn't untidy or in a state of uncleanliness but she had become bored of TV and without a book to read she would have been driven to insanity.

By five she had grown irritated, the cleaning had not taken up a great deal of time as she had hoped it would and her trip to the local supermarket had proven futile. She felt incredibly isolated from the world. Spending the day at home, alone, had not exactly paid up.

Home, this is what it was now. Here with Gene in his house, in this messed up world was her home and there was no going back. She knew that now.

Gene arrived home a few minutes past six. The air was cold outside and night had fallen, street lamps lighting up street upon street. A cat scuttled through the hedge off on the left as he reached the door and unlocked it.

The house was lit only by the small gloom of a lamp in the lounge and the dimmed upstairs hall light.

As he entered, he discarded his coat and shoes, hanging his coat and placing his shoes on the shoe rack Alex had insisted he use. The quietness of the house was unnerving. He hoped nothing had happened to Alex whilst he was at work.

He had rung at lunch to find out if she was well and after a short conversation, he was called out on a case. He wondered whether she was still in bed, he wouldn't be surprised after the previous night's activities.

Slowly moving into the lounge, he found her lying on the sofa, face pressed into the cushions and feet bought up underneath her. Her hair looked moist, she must have taken a shower or a bath he presumed based on the slight tinge of bubble bath scent airing through the house.

She was clad in black leggings and waist length jumper.

Removing his suit jacket and tossing it over the edge of the sofa, he moved over Alex, watching her face intently. Her eyes fluttered slightly and without opening them, she moved to accommodate him on the sofa. Moving a strand of hair behind her ear, he placed a kiss on her lower jaw. A pleasant smile spread across her face and she opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said with a sleepy lilt and smile slowly growing wider.

"Hi," he repeated sneaking another kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" he asked after breaking apart.

"I'm OK. How was your day?"

"No fun without you," he huffed in mock annoyance.

He kissed her again briefly. He was now laying on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms which were either side of her head, one hand in her hair the other supporting him on the sofa.

"What you been up to then?" he continued.

"Waiting for you," she replied. With a wide smile, she grasped his face between her hands and bought it back to hers. She kissed him passionately, probing with her tongue for access, which he gladly gave.

"Food?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Already eaten."

"Me too."

"No, wait, we need to talk...about last night," he exhaled, sitting up and pulling her with him.

She knew they'd have to talk about it and that he wouldn't let it slide. She only wished she had prepared for it.

"What happened Alex?"

She didn't reply straight away, pushing a strand of hair off her face as she snuggled in close to him, seeking out his body heat. There was no point lying but if she told him she saw a clown in their garden then he'd label her a psycho, he already thought she was a fruitcake.

"I woke up with a headache so I went to look for aspirin, when I got to the kitchen I thought I saw something outside so I went to check...and then I must have blacked out."

"Why didn't you wake me instead, I could have checked?"

"Gene just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't look after myself."

He rested his chin on her head, "I know...I just, I'd have liked it if I were with you, in case something happened."

He knew she was a tough cookie when she wanted to be after all he had been on the receiving end of one of her right hooks and what a right hood it was, left his jaw feeling saw for a considerable amount of time.

"It's not the first time you've gotten yourself in trouble, it's scary." He continued, becoming defensive.

"It was just the garden, Gene."

Gene tensed, not being able to control his emotions, "And it was just a vault and just a freezer and it was _just someone_ kidnapping you and giving you some funny drugs, Alex," he blurted out.

Alex pushed off him taken back by his rebuke. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. She was shocked, had those near misses really meant so much to him, even when they had barely known each other. What had she not read between the lines?

Their relationship was merely professional when she first arrived and she had maintained that status even if he had insinuated his interest in her, although mainly in her assets. She wasn't interested, she had a home to get to, a daughter to reach. She had to fight for her life, only if she knew that life was no longer reachable.

He would not look at her, not wanting to see the hurt he caused.

"Gene...I didn't know..."

"No Alex, sorry it wasn't your fault, you were only doing your job."

* * *

She blinked lazily, coming around she felt a heavy weight on her stomach. Not heavy enough to warrant its removal but enough to marks its presence. She revealed in it. In how he could sleep so soundly after such a long exhausting day.

The light was streaming through the small gap between the curtains marking the start of a new day. They had never seen the point of closing the curtains fully or even opening them and now it was just an old habit that would die-hard.

They had talked long into the night after Alex had assured him, that although she may have a knack for getting into trouble often, she is also very capable of getting out of the that trouble, be it with a little help. It had taken a while for him the ease his fears. After talking him out of worry, they had talked about everything and nothing in particular. She had learnt a lot about his past life in Manchester, the things that made this man who he is today. He had opened up about Sam to some extent, telling her about the botched train raid, where Sam had taken his sweet old time to rescue them resulting in Gene get shot in the leg with a sawn off shotgun.

She was glad in more one than way to learn these snippets of his past because the more she came to know the easier it was the believe that this wasn't a world created by her imagination and that made it easier to live.

The hand that lay on her stomach besides his head twitched as if he could sense her thinking.

"You don't half think out loud," he spoke, gruff sleep plagued voice, breath costing over her stomach.

"So you're awake?"

"I could hear the cogs turning from the other side," he huffed in mock annoyance rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to face her still using her stomach as a cushion.

He looked absolutely edible, all sleep mused hair and innocent boyish pout. She threads her hand through is hair revelling in the feeling of belonging. The feeling of having someone there for you, with you no matter what happens and where you are, that person will be there for you. When she is ready, she will tell him just how much he means to her. How he is the one that keeps her grounded in this crazy world that she has now become so accustomed too. She'd tell him how she loved him and how he was everything she ever wanted. She never thought about it much in her other life, her ex wasn't what she had initially though husband material and then Molly happened and it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time but that was naïve of her of both of them.

He stared at her, amused by her wired brain, always thinking, thinking about everything and anything, so beautiful. He could feel his heart speed up. No one had ever had this effect on him before. Not even his ex and that frankly is saying something. But he was glad, because Alex was his and was everything to him. Of that, he was sure and soon he would tell her. He did ask her to move in not a day ago and she was already practically living with him, now all they had to do was box up whatever she had at the flat and bring it home. He had been utterly terrified that she'd refuse his offer, rebuke it and offer an argument on how it was too early or they were moving too fast but all the demons where put to rest when she accepted, for now this was all her could ask for. He smiled at the thought of it, of living with Alex, of being with Alex.

It was in the quiet moments like these in which he realised how lucky he was, how entirely blessed he had been to have another chance at life with someone as amazing as Alex, god he was head over heels for her.

He blinked and broke out of his reverie "You OK for work?"

"A hundred percent OK; now get up before we get late" she replied ruffling his hair before attempting to get up.

Before she could get very far Gene had pinned her to the bed smiling down at her as she squealed with surprise.

"I can think of better things to do than go to work."

Alex reached up and stroked his cheek, "I'm sure you can, unfortunately the criminals of London have other ideas."

* * *

They had arrived shortly after Gene insisting Alex go in first.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just going to have a fag." He smiled before winding down the window and lighting up his cigarette.

When Alex entered CID she was greeted by Shaz who was placing a standard brown file on her desk.

"Hi Ma'am." She said in her usual chirpy manner.

Alex replied somewhat distracted by the file "Hi Shaz, is that the pathologists report?"

"Think so Ma'am, Guv told me to have it ready for you."

"Thanks Shaz." Replied Alex as she made her way behind her desk.

"Anything new boys?" Asked Gene as he walked through CID, making his way to his office, stopping to peering at Ray and Chris who were both lazing at their desks.

"Nothing Guv," answered Ray.

Gene glanced at Alex before retreating into his office as if to say 'see'. So he was right, it wouldn't have hurt to be slightly late today seeing as the criminals of London had other plans, but they were here not and there was work to do.

Alex had become familiar with the recent open cases, in particular the new year's murder case. The vic was one Jennifer Green. They had recovered her driver's license from her car. She was currently living with her boyfriend and working as a retail agent.

Something about the victim made Alex feel at edge. There was something oddly familiar to her appearance but she couldn't place where she had seen this woman before. The actual murder itself seemed odd. From the way her body was left to the way the act was carried out.

The pathologist had confirmed rape but the vic herself was left in a restful pose, as if she were merely sleeping. It didn't make any sense, why would you kill someone and then leave them in what would normal be a restful way. Then it clicked, Jennifer's appearance was similar to that of Grace Harrison.

She rifled through her files, trying to find those of Grace Harrison's, pulling out the relevant pages, she scanned both Jennifer's photo and Grace's picking out and noting all the similarities.

This was the hunch she felt when Jennifer's body was reported. That small feeling that nagged in the back of her mind that there was something more to this and maybe it wasn't a one off.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time and I just want to say sorry. Just been busy with uni. **

**Reviews welcome, let me know about mistakes it is unbeta'd. **

**Enjoy x**


End file.
